Corazón de Fuego
by Odradem
Summary: La Princesa Flama ya no puede soportar el hecho de que Finn y ella no puedan tener una relacion normal, así que rompe con él. Un derrotado Finn regresa triste a casa, donde Jake le cuenta un plan que puede ayudarlo, pero las cosas no terminan como se esperaba.
1. No más

**Este es mi primer FanFiction. Espero que les guste.**

**NO MÁS**

-Finn, tenemos que hablar-, dijo seriamente la Princesa Flama

Finn sabía muy bien lo que esas palabras significaban (gracias a las enseñanzas de Jake) y trató de defenderse.

-No, espera. Si es por que deje de verte tanto tiempo, tengo una explicación-, dijo el chico mientras intentaba crear una mentira para no decir que se había quedado jugando con unos muñecos mágicos por 4 meses.

-No, ya no podemos seguir así. Nos lastima a los dos, pero más a ti-

Ahora Finn sabía que se refería a la naturaleza tan diferente de los dos.

-Por favor, no digas eso. Podemos hacerlo, no hay que rendirnos-

-¿No entiendes? ¡Es imposible! ¡No podemos desafiar a la naturaleza!- gritó con lágrimas de lava saliendo de sus ojos.

El pobre chico no sabía qué hacer. Solo se quedó ahí, mudo, pensativo.

-¿Ves? Lo sabes. No podemos abrazarnos normalmente sin lastimarte, no podemos darnos ni un solo beso por miedo a que pueda destruir el mundo. No podemos seguir así. ¡Yo no puedo seguir así!-

Habían pasado siete meses desde aquel primer beso que puso en peligro a todo Ooo. A partir de ese momento, contrario a lo que se pensaría, las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles para su relación.

-Pero yo… yo… yo te quiero- dijo el humano sollozando, con la cabeza gacha.

La princesa se acercó a él. Quería tocarlo, secar sus lágrimas, pero era imposible.

-Yo también te quiero Finn, pero esto ya no puede mantenerse en pie. Lo siento-, la princesa entró en su casa, dando la espalda a Finn. En los ojos de él, agua. En los de ella, ríos de lava.

El pobre chico se quedó allí un momento, todavía mirando hacia abajo, llorando. Se fue de allí, caminando lento, bajo el cobijo de las estrellas y la luna. La noche era cálida, pero por dentro sentía un frio más intenso que el que hace en el Reino Helado. Solo quería llegar a casa e intentar relajarse, aunque sabía que sería casi imposible. Antes, había sido herido, cortado con espadas, con garras, sus piernas rotas por un venado. Pero este dolor era insoportable, el dolor de su corazón destrozado, el mismo dolor que sentía apenas unas horas antes de conocerla.

Jake estaba jugando con BMO cuando Finn entró en la casa.

-¿Qué pasó hermanito? ¿Cómo te fue con tu chica?- preguntó alegre y curioso.

-No quiero hablar de eso- contesto una voz triste y derrotada proveniente de un cuerpo lento que subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Creo que será mejor que hables con él- le dijo BMO a Jake.

-Sí. Creo que a mi muchacho le han roto el corazón otra vez- dijo Jake con cara triste y preocupada. El perro se estiro por las escaleras hasta la habitación, donde encontró a Finn en un rincón, sentado, con la cara detrás de sus rodillas. Sus sollozos demostraban el enorme dolor que sentía.

-Finn, ¿estás bien?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Finn, hermanito, por favor, no me preocupes. Dime que paso. Soy tu hermano, estoy aquí para apoyarte- dijo mientras se acercaba al humano.

-Ella tiene razón. Desde el principio estábamos condenados. No podemos desafiar la naturaleza. Fui un estúpido- decía Finn entre llantos.

-Oh vamos Finn, no digas eso. Seguro que podrán sortear esta dificultad- dijo Jake mientras estiraba su brazo para abrazar a Finn.

-¿Y cómo? Desde que empecé a salir con ella, tú y yo hemos estado buscando en la biblioteca por formas de neutralizar su fuego sin ponerla en riesgo o formas de que yo fuera inmune a su fuego. Probamos el escudo de Flambo pero solo era temporal. Demonios, ¡hasta le pedimos ayuda el Rey Helado! ¡Y nada! Nada funciono- recriminó, más que con furia, con impotencia.

Jake se quedó muy pensativo, triste por su hermano. Podía sentir todo ese dolor que cargaba. Hasta que una idea pasó por la mente del perro. Era demasiado loca, pero podría funcionar. Todo por ayudar a su hermanito.

-Escucha Finn, quizá haya una forma de que tú y la Princesa Flama puedan estar juntos-

Finn paró de llorar y volteó a ver a Jake, primero con cara de sorpresa, pero que después se transformó en enojo. Se abalanzo contra su hermano y lo tomó por la flexible piel de su cuello.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?- gritó.

-¡Wuo! Tranquilo hermano. Es que no estaba seguro de si funcionaria. Cálmate por favor-

Finn soltó a Jake y suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Perdóname. Estoy demasiado alterado- Finn se volvió a sentar en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía las manos sobre ellos.

-Oye, tranquilo, no hay problema. Entiendo cómo te sientes-

-Gracias Jake, eres un gran hermano- dijo el humano mientras levantaba la vista y dibujaba una sonrisa, débil, pero sonrisa al fin.

-Mira, déjame contarte sobre mi plan. No quería hablarte de él porque era demasiado loco. Además de que no sabía si funcionaria, ni siquiera sabía cómo ponerlo en marcha. Pero ya he investigado un poco, y creo saber cómo hacer para que funcione-

Y asi, Jake contó su plan a Finn esa noche.


	2. Pidiendo ayuda

**PIDIENDO AYUDA**

La mañana siguiente tenía un cielo claro con pocas nubes y un sol radiante; las mariposas y las abejas volaban sin preocupaciones y una suave brisa mecía el césped de las inmensas praderas de Ooo. Jake en su forma gigante y Finn en el lomo de este se dirigían hacia el Dulce Reino.

-¡Jake apresúrate! ¡Vas muy lento!- la desesperación de Finn era evidente

-Tranquilo hermano, el Dulce Reino no se irá-

-Lo siento Jake, pero es que tu plan es mi última esperanza. ¿Tú crees que nos quiera ayudar?-

-Emmm… por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-. En realidad, Jake tenía algunas dudas, en especial después de lo que paso cuando ella se enteró de lo de Finn y la Princesa Flama. Y Finn pensaba igual. Además, aun recordaba aquel incidente con las tijeras.

Entraron por un de las puertas y se dirigieron directo hacia el castillo, donde tocaron la puerta. El Mayordomo Mentita fue quien los recibió.

-¡Sir Finn! ¡Sir Jake! ¡Qué gusto verlos!-

-Hola Mentita. ¿Se encuentra la princesa? Necesitamos hablar con ella de algo importante- dijo Jake

-Por supuesto, debe estar en su cuarto todavía. Iré a buscarla. Si gustan esperar en el salón, pasen por favor-, respondió amablemente Mentita.

-Gracias mentita- dijo Finn mientras entraban al salón y Mentita se dirigía al piso superior.

No esperaron mucho tiempo, pues en menos de 5 minutos la Dulce Princesa había llegado, aparentemente corriendo, tomando en cuenta lo agitada que llegó.

-¿Finn?-, gritó la Dulce Princesa

-¡Hola Princesa! ¿Qué tal?- contesto Finn

La Princesa corrió hasta Finn y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

-¡Oh Finn! Pensé que jamás volverías a hablarme- dijo con felicidad

La Princesa aun recordaba aquel incidente de hace 5 meses, aquella noche que el Lich regresó.

*Flashback*

_-Finn, ¿qué demonios pasó?- pregunto la Dulce Princesa, entre enojada y preocupada_

_-Yo… eh… creo que el Lich nos engañó… Emm… aquí está tu joya. Perdona por haberla robado así- dijo apenado._

_-Oh Finn-, dijo con lastima y ternura, -perdóname tu a mí por lo que te hice. Fue un accidente- dijo la princesa agachándose, acercando su mano al corte en su mejilla. _

_Finn no dejó que tocara su herida. Detuvo su mano antes de que lo pudiera tocar. Tenía sus ojos cerrados._

_-No importa, es solo un rasguño. Ya sanará. Nos tenemos que ir. Hemos estado despiertos toda la noche. Vamos Jake- dijo Finn con indiferencia._

_Mientas él se alejaba, ella se quedó allí, impresionada por la actitud de Finn. No lo podía creer. Sintió una opresión en su pecho. Sintió que lo había perdido para siempre._

*Fin flashback*

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no iba a hablarte? Yo jamás dejaría de hablarte-, dijo el chico totalmente relajado y sonriente.

La Dulce Princesa deshizo el abrazo y se quedó mirando a Finn un poco sorprendida, pero después una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Oh, por nada. Es bueno verte aquí. Hace mucho que no venias. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Necesito pedirte algo-

-Por supuesto, puedes pedirme lo que quieras- por un momento, la Princesa pensó en lo extraño que eso podía sonar, pero no le importó.

-Este… yo… eehhh… Jake, ¿por qué no le cuentas tú? Es tu plan-

-¡Ah, no! Tú eres quien lo necesita. Díselo tú- respondió Jake

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué hablan?- la Princesa se empezaba a mostrar algo preocupada.

Finn dio un gran suspiro y tomó valor.

-¿Recuerdas el portal que accidentalmente abrí con el Enchiridion hace un tiempo?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Pues bien… necesitamos que nos ayudes a construir un portal al multiverso-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-


	3. Sentimientos

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, en especial a ****StrikerXE****, me gustaron tus comentarios.**

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Ayudará la DP a Finn? ¿Por qué reacciono así la DP? Las respuestas están aquí:**

-…necesitamos que nos ayudes a construir un portal al multiverso-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó la Dulce Princesa

-¡Por favor no me mates, fue idea de Jake!-, dijo Finn espantado ocultándose tras sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Ey! ¡No me eches de cabeza!-, dijo Jake

Finn solo esperaba un grito, un regaño, una larga y aburrida explicación de lo peligroso que sería, para luego ser cuestionado sobre los motivos que lo llevaron a tener tal idea, para después volver a ser regañado por lo que pretendía lograr. Pero no pasó nada, solo hubo silencio. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y bajo sus brazos, lo que le permitió ver a la Princesa allí parada, con rostro fijo y la boca un poco abierta.

*Dulce Princesa POV*

_Eso sería peligroso, pero…siempre lo regaño. Míralo ahora. Asustado. No quiero que se comporte así conmigo. Siempre he sido dura con él, cuando lo único que quiere es ser comprendido. Debe ser muy difícil para el ser… el ultimo._

*Dulce Princesa POV fin*

-Finn, ¿para que necesitas el portal?- preguntó calmadamente.

El chico se quedó totalmente sorprendido con laactitud de la Princesa. Le costó trabajo volver a la realidad y contar su plan.

-Ah, ok. Este es el punto. Cuando Jake y yo cruzamos ese portal, llegamos a una especie de cámara del tiempo, en donde nos encontramos con un tipo llamado Prismo. Yo no puedo recordar muy bien que pasó esa vez, pero Jake dice que ese sujeto te puede conceder cualquier deseo que le pidas, y necesito ir con el-

-Pero, ¿a qué Finn? Aquí estamos todos nosotros: Jake, tus amigos, la gente que te queremos. ¿Qué necesitas?-, pregunto ansiosa la princesa.

-Un amor- contestó un poco triste.

Finn se sonrojó al decirlo, y la princesa al escucharlo. Las cosas se empezaban a poner extrañas para ella.

-¿Y… qué pasó con la Princesa Flama?-

-Rompimos-, dijo sentándose en una silla

Una sensación extraña se empezó a formar en el estómago de la Dulce Princesa. Odiaba admitirlo pero creía estar emocionada por la noticia.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no podíamos estar juntos. Tu misma me lo advertiste. Pero yo no quise escuchar- las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos del humano.

-Oh Finn…- susurro la princesa, conmovida por el dolor del chico. Quería abrazarlo y ayudarle con su dolor. Quería consolarlo. Decirle tantas cosas. Levanto su mano para tomar la de él, pero entonces el chico se levantó rápidamente de la silla sin notar el movimiento de la princesa y se secó las lágrimas.

-¡Pero no me voy a rendir! No voy a dejar que esto termine así-

La princesa volvió a sorprenderse. Empezaba a entender todo. Dentro de su mente, voces frenéticas empezaban a hablar.

*Dulce Princesa POV*

_Voz 1: -Oh no, él va a desear…- dijo una voz joven, como de niña_

_Voz 2: -¡No! ¡Cállate! No puede ser verdad- dijo una voz más parecida a la suya, pero alterada_

_Voz 3: -Pero lo es. Además, ¿ya olvidaste lo de "demasiado joven"?- dijo otra voz con tono de superioridad_

_Voz 2: -¡Y eso que importa! ¡No importa!-_

_Voz 3: -¿Y hasta ahora lo dices? ¿Cuándo ya tiene a alguien más?-_

_Voz 1: -No…-_

_Voz 2: -Aún podemos hacer algo…-_

_Voz 3: -No debemos hacer nada-_

_Voz 4: -Basta- dijo una voz sería, pero calmada. –Vamos a ayudarlo-_

_Voz 2: -¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?-_

_Voz 4: -Porque él siempre nos ha ayudado. Se lo debemos-_

_Voz 1: -¡Pero si tu sientes lo mismo por él! ¡Todas lo sentimos!- gritó la voz infantil, casi llorando_

_Voz 4: -Y por eso lo hacemos. Porque queremos que sea feliz-_

*Dulce Princesa POV fin*

La princesa veía a Finn mientras pensaba. El seguía ahí, de pie, queriendo desafiar fuerzas más allá de su poder. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

-Finn…-

-¿Sí princesa?-

-Te ayudare-

-¿En serio?-, preguntó Finn emocionado. La Princesa solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Princesa! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- dijo Finn muy alegre, para después abrazar a la Princesa. Esta solo correspondió el abrazo, e hizo unos ojos de ternura mezclada con tristeza que Finn no notó.

-Princesa, ¿nos podemos quedar aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que podamos?-, volvió a preguntar Finn

-Por supuesto. No hay problema. Entre más seamos, mejor-

-Muy bien, iré a mi casa a traer algunas cosas y en cuanto regrese nos pondremos a trabajar. ¡Vamos Jake!-, Finn tenía una sonrisa y una emoción inmensas.

-Si hermano. Adelántate. Yo te alcanzo-

-Ok- dijo el humano saliendo del salón

Jake se acercó a la Princesa.

-¿Qué pasa Jake? ¿Por qué no vas con Finn?- preguntó la Princesa desconcertada

-Princesa… escucha… quizá Finn no lo notó, pero yo si lo hice-, la Princesa se sorprendió, pues sabía que él hablaba sobre querer tomar su mano y la mirada que hizo cuando abrazó a Finn. –No sé qué es lo que pienses o lo que sientas, pero siento que debo decirte esto: por favor, piensa en lo que es mejor para Finn. Lo que EN VERDAD es mejor para él-

Y después de decir esto, Jake salió a alcanzar a su hermano, dejando a la princesa sin saber que decir.

**¡Oh Glob! ¿A qué se refería Jake? ¿Qué hará la Dulce Princesa? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo**

**Dejen sus reviews. ¡Hasta luego! :D**


	4. La Princesa y la Reina

Construir aquella maquina le hubiera tomado meses a la Dulce Princesa, pero con la ayuda de Finn y Jake (y sobre todo, con las inmensas ganas de Finn de que estuviera terminado lo antes posible) bastaron solo 5 días. Apenas si habían dormido; pasaban todo el día trabajando. Jake, que era más perezoso, se iba a descansar temprano. Pero Finn y la Princesa se quedaban hasta la madrugada trabajando.

Al tercer día, la Princesa se sentía feliz. Jamás nadie había estado con ella cuando trabajaba, siempre eran jornadas solitarias, largas jornadas solitarias. Pero ahora estaba Finn con ella, acompañándola, y no solo eso, sino ayudándola. Cuando volteaba a verlo, lo veía siempre con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa de esperanza. Y ella sonreía también al verlo así, por tenerlo cerca, por tenerlo con ella. Y luego recordaba porque hacían aquella máquina, y se entristecía. Y Finn lo notaba.

-Oye, Princesa, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Finn

-¿Qué? Oh, ah, sí, no hay problema. Creo que ya estoy un poco cansada- contestó, como saliendo bruscamente de un pensamiento profundo.

-¿Sabes? Yo también estoy algo cansado jeje. Durmamos un poco y regresamos temprano, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, de acuerdo-

Por comodidad, Finn y Jake se quedaban a dormir en una de las habitaciones del castillo, para que inmediatamente después de almorzar empezaran a trabajar, y para que al terminar de trabajar no tuvieran que ir hasta la casa del árbol.

La princesa tomó un baño rápido antes de acostarse. Se puso su pijama, la cual consistía en un short rosa y en la playera negra que había recibido de Marceline, cuando solían ser tan buenas amigas. Se acostó en su cama y aunque sus ojos pesaban bastante de cansancio, sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la mente? ¿Qué debo hacer?_-

Hace apenas unos meses, Finn no era más que el chico que la salvaba siempre del Rey Helado, que le ayudaba con tareas peligrosas, el niño con un enamoramiento obvio hacia ella, un amigo, un pequeño hermano. Pensaba que él siempre iba a estar junto a ella, que "lo tenía asegurado". Y ahora, después de que sintió que casi lo había perdido por culpa de un incidente con tijeras, no podía decir con seguridad que era Finn para ella. Desde hace un mes que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Insomnio Bonnie?- dijo una voz femenina y suave desde la ventana.

La princesa no se sorprendió ni se asustó, sino que con toda tranquilidad se sentó en la cama y respondió:

-¿Qué haces en mi ventana Marceline?-

-Oh, nada. Solo paseaba por aquí y pensé que sería buena idea venir a molestar a la bebita mientras dormía- contesto con una sonrisa.

La Dulce Princesa se quedó viendo fijamente a Marceline con cara sería y molesta.

-¡Vamos Bonnie! Tú siempre aguantas mis bromas y hasta me respondes. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-, preguntó la vampiresa

Pero ella seguía con la mirada fija, sin decir nada. Hasta que Marceline vio algo en sus ojos. Estaban vidriosos. Era difícil de notar en la oscuridad, pero ella pudo notarlo.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Marceline mientras se acercaba flotando a la cama, sonando preocupada.

-No es nada. Y además, no creo que te importe que algo me pase a mí- contestó la princesa mientras se volteaba para no darle la cara a Marceline.

-Bonnie, quizá ya no seamos amigas como antes, pero te conozco. Algo te pasa, estoy segura, conozco tus caras. Y puedes contármelo, no hay problema- dijo con voz más amistosa, para después tomar su mano al sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

La princesa se sorprendió. Miró sus manos tomadas, y luego al rostro de Marceline, que ofrecía una sonrisa amistosa. La princesa dio un profundo suspiro.

-Está bien, te contare-

Y así, la princesa le contó a la Reina (Vampiro) sobre el plan de Finn de viajar al multiverso, y de lo que ella pensaba que él planeaba hacer una vez allí.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? Si le importa tanto estar con esa chica fuego como para hacer ese viaje, es porque de verdad la quiere. Ni modo que tu…- Marceline detuvo su frase, sabía que había llegado al verdadero problema. Y su cara cambio por una de gran sorpresa, -…no… estás celosa… ¿¡estás enamorada de él!?-

La princesa en ese momento rompió en llanto y se lanzó sobre el hombro de Marceline, abrazándola por la nuca. Después de salir del shock que le provocó esa reacción, la Reina devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Sí, lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Y me di cuenta hasta demasiado tarde! ¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó llorando la princesa

Marceline, después de un rato, la retiro de sí con cuidado y paso sus dedos por los ojos de la princesa y secó sus lágrimas, intentando calmarla.

-Muy bien, primero, vas a calmarte-, la princesa dejo de llorar y escucho a Marceline con atención, -Ahora, lo que debes hacer es seguir ayudándole, y dejar que haga lo que él quiere-

-Pero…-

-No. Sin peros. Bonnie, él estuvo intentando tener algo contigo como por tres años, y tú nunca le diste ni la mínima esperanza. Y después de tiempo, eso termina por cansar a las personas. Sé lo que paso cuando volviste a tener trece años. Y después, cuando volviste a tu edad normal, olvidaste eso como si hubiera sido años atrás, cuando solo habían pasado unas horas. Bonnie, su felicidad y su amor ahora están con alguien más, déjalo ser feliz-

La Dulce Princesa quedó meditabunda, la Reina tenía razón. Era tiempo de dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

-Tienes razón Marceline. Pero… hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien estando cerca de alguien, jamás volveré a encontrar a alguien como él. Su energía y su felicidad, me las transmitía cada vez que estábamos cerca. No creo poder encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir como él lo hace…- dijo con tristeza

Marceline se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que sorprendió a la soberana del Dulce Reino.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás- dijo Marceline sonriendo

La Dulce Princesa también sonrió y empezó a meterse entre sus cobijas de nuevo. La vampiresa ya estaba en la ventana a punto de saltar, cuando la Princesa dijo suavemente:

-Gracias amiga-

La Reina se detuvo antes de saltar y, sonriente, se volteó y dijo:

-Buenas noches amiga-


	5. Juntando las piezas

**Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Me gusta que les guste esta historia. Vienen muchas cosas interesantes, así que manténganse atentos.**

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin está lista!-, grito Finn

-Así es, ahora solo falta hacerlo funcionar-, dijo la Dulce Princesa

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, tú?-, preguntó Jake

-¿Recuerdan cómo abrieron el portal la última vez?-

-¡Oh, sí! Robamos… es decir, tomamos prestadas las joyas de todas las coronas de Ooo, jeje-, dijo Finn con risa nerviosa mientras Jake ponía una cara de pesar al recordar aquella noche.

-Verán, para abrir un portal como ese hace falta mucha energía mágica, energía que tienen las perlas en nuestras coronas. Así que hay que juntarlas, ponerlas en la máquina, absorber su energía, pasarla a través de nodos de poder estratégicamente colocados alrededor del anillo para una mejor distribución de la energía que formara el portal-. Finn y Jake estaban sorprendidos de la explicación tan sencilla que había dado, siendo que siempre usaba términos muy extraños para explicar sus experimentos.

-Pues bien, reunamos a todos quienes tengan joyas en sus coronas en todo Ooo. ¡Mentita!-, llamó la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Sí, mi Lady?-

-Necesito que cites a todas las princesas de Ooo para que vengan lo más rápido posible al castillo-

-¡Y también al Rey Helado!-, se apresuró en decir Jake

-¿QUÉ?-, preguntaron la Princesa y Finn al mismo tiempo

-Oh, pues las joyas de su corona también sirvieron para abrir el portal. Además, creo que su corona es la más poderosa de todas-, se defendió el perro mágico.

La Princesa suspiró y dijo: -Está bien. Llama también al Rey Helado-, dijo con resignación, -¡Pero no llames a la Princesa Flama! Ella es la única excepción-, advirtió

-Como ordene, madame-, dijo cortésmente el pequeño mayordomo.

Cuando la princesa volteó, pudo ver a Finn con una gran sonrisa, mirando hacia arriba, como si mirara las estrellas. El solo pensaba:

_-Falta poco Flama. Espera solo un poco más-_

La Dulce Princesa se dirigió hacia él, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le dijo:

-Todo saldrá bien-. Finn afirmó con la cabeza.

-Gracias Dulce Princesa-

-De nada Finn-, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y Jake también sonrió, porque supo que la princesa por fin estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para Finn.

Unas horas después, en uno de los jardines del palacio, se oía una fuerte plática en medio de una multitud. Todas las princesas estaban allí (a excepción de la Princesa Flama), tratando de averiguar entre ellas si alguna sabía porque razón la Dulce Princesa las había convocado. Todas estaban custodiadas y protegidas del Rey Helado por varios Banana-guardias. No fuera a ser que el Rey se volviera loco y, aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera robarse a alguna princesa. Cuando se acercaba, un guardia lo amenazaba con una lanza para que se alejara.

-Oh, vaya, cálmense un poco. Solo me robare a una, no puedo con todas-, dijo el Rey Helado queriendo parecer simpático, pero solo recibió otra amenaza de los guardias.

-Su atención por favor-, anunció la Dulce Princesa, que llegaba acompañada de Finn y Jake. Todas las princesas dejaron de hablar y se dirigieron hacia el trio enfrente de ellas.

-Las he citado aquí no por asuntos reales, ni por asuntos de chicas. Pero aun así es un asunto serio-, dijo solemnemente

-Ay, querida, pues mejor apúrate porque mis grumos ya han pasado demasiado tiempo al sol y en vez de broncearse se están quemando-, dijo la Princesa Grumosa con su característico desinterés por las cosas importantes.

-Las he reunido aquí por Finn. El necesita que le prestemos las joyas de nuestras coronas para una misión muy especial-

Finn estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Tenía una gran sonrisa de esperanza y veía su deseo cada vez más cercano.

-¿Qué? ¿Nuestras joyas?-, pregunto tímidamente la Princesa Hot Dog

-Pero son muy importantes-, dijo la Princesa Mora

-Oh no, no, no, no. Si ese sexy muchachito quiere mi joya, tendrá que besar estos hermosos labios grumosos-, demandó la Princesa Grumosa

Y asi, todas las princesas se unieron al mismo deseo:

_-Sí, que nos bese. Queremos un beso de él. Que me dé un beso-_

-Chicas, por favor, él no puede hacer eso. Recuerden que ahora sale con la Princesa Flama-, trato de conciliar la Dulce Princesa, pero los gritos y demandas de las demás la rebasaban.

-Claro, como tú ya lo besaste no quieres que nadie más lo haga-, recrimino la Princesa Musculosa.

La Dulce Princesa se shockeo al escuchar eso, y un gran rubor subió hasta dejar toda su cara roja. Finn no había escuchado esto. Ahora estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y meditabundo.

-Finn, ¿lo harás?-, preguntó Jake preocupado.

Finn se quedó un largo rato pensando, mirando a aquella muchedumbre de princesas deseosas de un beso suyo. Finalmente suspiró y dijo:

-No, lo siento-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero por qué? Hermanito, necesitas esas joyas-

-Lo sé, pero no pienso conseguirlas así. Solo he besado una vez a Flama, y quiero volverlo a hacer. Pero si beso a estas princesas para poder besar otra vez a mi chica… no se… sería extraño e ilógico… me sentiría totalmente mal con eso. Oh Glob…- la cara de Finn había cambiado hacia una de pesar. Estaba triste, su sueño se había derrumbado. Dio la vuelta y se empezó a ir. Volteo hacia la Dulce Princesa:

-Gracias por todo. Pero creo que ahora tendré que buscar otra forma-, dijo totalmente derrotado. A punto estaba de empezar a caminar cuando una pequeña y tímida voz vino desde atrás de él.

-¡Finn, espera!-

El chico volteó y pudo ver a la Princesa Hot Dog acercándosele, quien se paró en sus dos patas traseras, mientras que con las otras retiraba la joya de su corona y se la ofrecía al humano.

-Aquí tienes-

-Pero princesa, yo…-

-No importa. Tú siempre has hecho cosas por mí. Siempre me has salvado del peligro y yo nunca te he dado algo a cambio. Así que… aquí está mi joya para todo lo que necesites. No quiero verte triste ni obligarte a nada- dijo tiernamente la Princesa Hot Dog.

-Muchas gracias princesa- dijo Finn con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola, aunque oliera a suero de salchichas.

Conmovidas, y un poco avergonzadas, las demás princesas caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Finn. Cuando el chico abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada, pudo ver a todas las princesas alrededor de él y, mientras sonreían, retiraban las joyas de sus coronas y se las ofrecían al chico. Este, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa, solo pudo decir: -Gracias-.

Todas se fundieron en un abrazo comunal alrededor del humano. Esto impresiono mucho a la Dulce Princesa. Le impresiono ver como las princesas dejaron de lado su ególatra deseo por el humano para que él fuera feliz. Se sintió un poco mal pues, al igual que ellas, quería a Finn solo para ella (de manera secreta), pero este hecho le enseño que debía dejar que el chico decidiera. Y ya había decidido.

El Rey Helado, con las joyas rojas de su corona entre las manos, y con algunas lágrimas de emoción, se acercó a Finn

-Finn, por alguna razón que no puedo explicar tu historia me ha conmovido. Es como si recordara haber sentido lo que tú sientes. Debo estar volviéndome loco jeje. En fin, aquí están mis joyas para todo lo que necesites-, dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Rey Helado, es muy considerado de tu parte-

-Además, creo que haciendo esto puedo llamar un poco la atención de las princesas. Ya sabes, mostrando que puedo ser sentimental-, susurró el Rey Helado cerca de la oreja de Finn

-Jaja, si, tal vez Rey Helado…-, contestó Finn con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a la Princesa Grumosa, quien continuaba en su lugar, cruzada de brazos y con la boca torcida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué miran?-, gritó la princesa con su áspera voz. Todos (menos Finn) la veían con ojos de molestia.

-Ok, está bien, le daré mi joya. Ash, que odiosas-, dijo rindiéndose finalmente.

**La Princesa Grumosa si que es odiosa, ¿no? No hubiera querido ponerla pero de alguna forma se colo en mi imaginación. En fin, dejen sus reviews, denle fav, denle follow, promocionen la historia a aquellos que crean que les puede interesar. Gracias por su atención. **

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	6. Todo cambiará

**Estoy tan agradecido de que les guste mi historia. La verdad, esperaba menos reviews, pensé que esto no llamaría la atención, pero me equivoque. Gracias.**

**Este capitulo es un poco más corto, pero yo creo que es uno de los más bonitos. Disfrútenlo.**

Tenía una semana ya sin ver a Finn. No había noche que no se durmiera pensando en él, ni mañana que se despertara haciendo lo mismo. No lo olvidaba. Pero constantemente se repetía a si misma:

_-Tengo que olvidarlo. No podemos estar juntos. Nos hiere-_, y no podía retener aunque fuera una lagrima al recordarlo. Porque, aunque quisiera, no podía negarlo: se había enamorado de él. Él la hacía sentir diferente. Con él, ella se sentía alegre, se sentía llena de vida, sentía que podía cambiar. Se sentía buena.

La mañana del séptimo día, estaba en la sala de su casa, la casa que le había ayudado a construir Finn, leyendo un libro sobre cómo usar los poderes fuego, cuando una voz familiar gritó desde afuera.

-¡Princesa Flama!-

La princesa salió de su casa para encontrarse con Finn.

La princesa suspiró

-Finn, por favor, no lo hagas difícil. Nosotros no podemos…-

-Acompáñame-, interrumpió el humano, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, invitándola a tomarla.

-Finn, entiende. Si te toco te lastimare-, dijo la princesa un poco desesperada.

-Observe mejor, mi Lady-, dijo cortésmente el chico. La princesa se sorprendió ante esta actitud y vio con mayor atención su mano. Traía puesto un guante de color gris oscuro. Después movió su vista hacia el rostro de Finn, el cual estaba invadido por una sonrisa de confianza.

La Princesa Flama se acercó a Finn con cautela y levantó su mano para tomar la de él. Con algo de miedo dejo caer su mano en la de él y cerró los ojos, esperando que el chico gritara en cualquier momento por el dolor. Pero nada. Silencio. La princesa abrió los ojos y vio al mismo Finn, sonriéndole.

-Vamos-, dijo suavemente el chico, empezando a caminar con ella de la mano.

La princesa seguía impresionada, ¡estaba tocando la mano de Finn! Era la primera vez, desde aquel beso casi trágico, que tenían un contacto físico tan cercano. Ellos no podían hacer lo que las demás parejas hacían: si se abrazaban, Finn tenía que estar envuelto en aluminio; él no podía jugar con su cabello o resultaría quemado, y ella no podía jugar con el de él o lo dejaría calvo; no podían besarse o serían responsables de la destrucción del mundo.

En cambio, gastaban todo su tiempo juntos platicando, con Finn mostrándole el mundo que no conocía al estar tanto tiempo encerrada en esa lámpara; jugaban con el "aire mágico" de Jake o iban juntos a aventuras sencillas. Pero aunque eso era divertido, también querían tener una relación normal.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a llenar todo el cuerpo con el material de tu guante o qué?-, dijo bromeando la princesa.

-Jajajaja… no, esto es solo algo temporal que hizo la Dulce Princesa. Pero no te preocupes, las cosas están a punto de cambiar-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó con incertidumbre la princesa

-Tranquila, ya casi llegamos-, dijo Finn señalando hacia el Dulce Reino que ya se veía cerca.

Llegaron hasta las afueras del Dulce Reino, cerca de la muralla. Allí esperaban la Dulce Princesa, Jake, algunas otras princesas y el Rey Helado; y junto a ellos, una extraña máquina que no era más que un gran circulo hueco conectado a varios cables que llevaban hasta una caja donde estaban clavadas varias joyas.. Todos estaban sonrientes, viendo a la pareja llegar. La Princesa Flama no sabía que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron frente a aquel artefacto, se detuvieron. Jake se acercó y le puso otro guante a Finn, para poder tomar las dos manos de la princesa. Ella seguía sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Solo miraba sus dos manos tomadas, uno frente al otro.

-Flama-, dijo Finn, haciendo que la princesa volteara hacia su rostro aun sonriente. -Las cosas cambiaran pronto y te prometo, que cuando regrese, ya no habrá dolor-.

Finn hablaba con una voz seria, que pocas veces se escuchaba en él. Pero también era una voz de esperanza. La Princesa Flama pudo sentir esa confianza que Finn transmitía, y sonrió al escuchar al humano. Confiaba en él.

-¡Dulce Princesa! Ya es hora-, dijo Finn.

La princesa asintió. Retiro la joya de su corona y la puso junto a las otras en un panel conectado al portal. Las joyas se iluminaron al juntarse. La princesa jalo una palanca y un sonido de maquinaria empezó a oírse. En el círculo del portal empezaron a saltar chispas, que después se convirtieron en rayos de energía que danzaban por todos lados, sin salirse de la circunferencia del portal.

De pronto, un flash de luz salió, lo que hizo que todos cerraran los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrieron, pudieron verlo. Era el mismo portal que se había abierto aquella noche en que el Lich casi se salía con la suya. De él emanaba un sonido extraño, como un zumbido. Finn soltó las manos de la Princesa Flama dejándola solo con los guantes y se dirigió hacia el portal.

-Finn, el portal puede ser inestable, así que no tardes demasiado. Cualquier error eléctrico podría provocar que el portal se cierre-, advirtió la Dulce Princesa. –Ten cuidado-, dijo con voz más suave.

-¡Hermano! Recuerda también que debes tener cuidado con tu deseo, piénsalo bien-, gritó Jake

Finn asintió con la cabeza y se volteó hacia la Princesa Flama.

-Espérame-, susurró

**¡Oh Glob! ¡Finn está cada vez más cerca! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué deseará? Eso... eso será su regalo de Navidad mañana.**

**Nos vemos, ¡qué tengan una gran Nochebuena y una mejor Navidad!**


	7. La Cámara del Tiempo

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla y hayan recibido todo lo que querían, aunque no fuese material.**

**Gracias a ****StrikerXE****, ****ZzZMaster45****, ****cyberakuma1****, ********, ********, ****carlosjim04**** y ****yumiiyumyum**** por sus favs, follows y reviews**

**En fin, aquí está su regalo de navidad de parte mía. Finn está a punto de pedir un deseo a Prismo para poder estar con la Princesa Flama. ¿Qué pedirá? ¿Su deseo pondrá las cosas "locas"? Lean amigos, lean...**

Finn recordaba vagamente aquel lugar. Solo recordaba haber entrado, llegar al cuarto del tiempo y ver al Lich desear que él y Jake regresaran a casa, algo que él no se podía explicar.

El lugar era el mismo: un espacio extraño, casi sin gravedad, donde parecía ser de noche. Las rocas flotantes que había alrededor tenían formas extrañas que nunca había visto. Cuando empezó a avanzar, sintió como si alguien lo mirara desde alguna de aquellas rocas. Volteó hacia todos lados pero no vio nada.

-Deben ser los nervios-, se dijo a si mismo y continuo hacia la habitación del tiempo, saltando de roca en roca, hasta que finalmente llegó.

-Hey, chico, ¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí? Oh, cierto, tú no me recuerdas-, dijo Prismo

-¡Hola Prismo! Si te conozco, Jake me hablo de ti-

-Oh, ¿te contó todo lo que pasó?-

-No, no ha querido contarme nada. ¿Pasó algo malo cuando estuvimos aquí? El solo me dice que "si ocurrió, pero luego no ocurrió", y eso me confunde-, dijo Finn tocándose la cabeza.

-Créeme chico, así es mejor ¿y dónde está él?-

-¿Jake? No pudo venir, pero eso no importa, lo importante es lo que yo quiero-

-Vienes a pedir un deseo, ¿eh? Bueno, yo solo concedo un deseo por persona y tú no lo recuerdas, pero ya pediste uno-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-, gritó Finn

-Sí. Y tu deseo no salió tan bien como lo esperabas, porque debo decirte que hay que tener mucho cuidado. A veces, un deseo bien intencionado puede llevar a resultados de locura-

Finn se dejó caer de sentón en el piso, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Oh no… y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Tranquilo chico, no te rindas todavía. Cuando Jake pidió su deseo, podría decirse que provocó que tú no pidieras tu deseo, pues regresaron gracias al deseo del Lich antes de que pudieran decirlo, por lo que en la línea temporal de su universo jamás pidieron su deseo. Así que… sí, todavía tienes tu deseo-, dijo Prismo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! No lo entiendo pero aun así es grandioso. Gracias Prismo-, dijo Finn con felicidad renovada

-No es nada. Y bien, ¿qué deseas?-

-Veras, hay una chica que me gusta mucho, pero con la que no puedo estar. No es que no me guste algo de ella, me encanta todo de ella… oh Glob, es tan bella… En fin, el punto es que ella es de fuego y yo no puedo estar muy cerca de ella o me quemaría-

-Ya veo por donde vas. Pero debo advertirte que…-

-Sí, sí, que tenga cuidado con mis deseos. Jake también me advirtió de eso. Para ya lo tengo bien planeado. Así que… ¡Prismo! Deseo que…-, el chico no pudo terminar de decir su deseo, pues fue interrumpido.

-Hola Finn… -, una voz grave, espectral y burlona se escuchó en la espalda del humano, seguida por una risa malévola y profunda.

Finn se congelo del terror cuando, al volverse hacia atrás, pudo ver la cara de sus pesadillas: el Lich.

-Lich, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!-, gritó con sorpresa y un poco de espanto.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tú y tu estúpido perro me hicieron alguna especie de mal juego que me encerró aquí. Frustraron mi plan de extinguir toda la vida. Y ahora, ¡vas a pagar!-, gritó el Lich mientras su puño cerrado viajaba a gran velocidad contra Finn.

Este pudo esquivarlo y al momento desenfundó su espada de sangre de demonio para enfrentarse contra aquel monstruo mitad Lich-mitad Billy.

-¡No! Tú jamás te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Jamás dañaras a nadie!-, Finn saltó hacia el Lich, cargando la espada sobre su cabeza con las dos manos y lanzando un grito de guerra, preparado para darle un gran golpe. Pero el Lich actuó rápido y soltó un fuerte manotazo que mando a Finn contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza, para después caer sentado en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

El Lich se acercó hasta a él.

-Y ahora, usare el portal en el que llegaste para volver a Ooo, y acabar con todo lo que amas. Mataré a todos, a todo lo que me encuentre. Y esta vez, no podrás hacer nada. Porque ahora, morirás-, el Lich dio una gran carcajada mientras en su mano derecha se formaba una gran bola de energía verde.

Finn no podía levantarse, estaba totalmente débil. Su vista estaba nublada y muy apenas pudo escuchar al Lich como un eco distante, pero sabía lo que había dicho. El terror se apodero de él, luego la furia, y luego el dolor. Iba a morir allí, derrotado. Todos iban a morir y él no podría hacer nada. Jamás volvería a ver a Jake, a la Dulce Princesa, a Marceline… todos morirían. Jamás volvería a ver a la Princesa Flama. Todo había terminado. El Lich triunfó.

Finn no cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver bien. Solo vio como el Lich formaba aquella gran bola de energía, llevaba su brazo hacia atrás preparando un gran golpe y luego, como un meteoro, aquel puño se dirigió de lleno contra él. Y después, oscuridad. Nada más que oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba en un campo totalmente verde, con flores de todos colores alrededor suyo. Una suave brisa viajaba a través de su rubio cabello. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no traía su gorro, pero por alguna razón no le importó. Sus pies estaban descalzos, y solo vestía una túnica blanca. El cielo parecía un atardecer sin sol: oscuro, peo lo suficientemente iluminado, como de un color purpura suave; se podían ver lo que parecían planetas y lunas muy grandes, como si estuvieran demasiado cerca. Sentía una paz que solo sentía cuando estaba con sus amigos o con Flama. Pero aun así, se sentía algo confundido.

Sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, pero no se asustó. Era como si una presencia cálida estuviera allí para reconfortarlo ante su confusión

-¿Estoy muerto?- preguntó calmadamente.

Una voz femenina y dulce le respondió:

-Todo tiene un fin…-

**Nos** **vemos :)**


	8. Sacrificio

**Una vez más, gracias por todos sus reviews. A los que preguntan cada cuanto actualizo, intento hacerlo diario entre las 12 y las 14, hora del centro de México (-6 GMT).**

**Bien, este capitulo es REALMENTE corto, así que decidí regalarles dos capítulos hoy :D El otro saldrá como media hora o una hora después de este.**

**Oh, lo había olvidado: ¡No se acabó el mundo! ¡Feliz Baktún 14 a todos!**

-Todo tiene un fin… pero el tuyo… aún no ha llegado… hijo-

Finn se despertó abruptamente y respirando fuertemente, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

-Hey, chico, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz vagamente preocupada

-¿Qué… qué demonios pasó?-

-Esa cosa sí que te golpeo fuerte. Lo siento si te ofendo chico, pero fue un gran golpe-

Finn lo recordó en ese instante: El Lich apareciendo detrás de él, mandándolo a volar contra la pared y después golpearlo con su puño de energía. Y aun así estaba vivo. Y su ropa estaba como si nada. Todo en él estaba perfecto.

-¿Qué pasó? Pensé que estaba muerto…-

-¿Muerto? Nadie puede morir aquí. Este lugar está más allá de las barreras del tiempo y de la vida. No puedes morir en tanto estés aquí. Es por eso que cuando el Lich deseo por primera vez por la extinción de toda la vida, tú y Jake seguían aquí-

Finn podía recordar vagamente eso, pero ahora no se podía poner a pensar en esas cosas. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quejó levemente.

-Come esto, te hará sentir mejor-, dijo Prismo mientras un huevo aparecía frente a Finn. Él lo comió y poco a poco se empezó a sentir mejor

-Tengo que regresar y detenerlo antes de que se salga con la suya. No puedo dejarlo hacer eso-, dijo Finn seriamente, con angustia en el corazón esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Pues… siento mucho decirte esto pero… creo que no vas a poder regresar-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque esa cosa cruzó el portal con el que llegaste aquí, y poco después ese portal se cerró. Ya no puedes regresar por donde viniste-

Finn sintió como su corazón se estrechaba. Literalmente, dolía. Ahora sí, ya no podía hacer nada. Todo se había perdido. Pero de pronto, le llegó una idea. Era la única forma, y tendría que sacrificar mucho. Sin embargo, no podía ocurrírsele nada más. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Prismo…-, dijo seriamente, -deseo regresar a…-

-Uoh uoh uho ¡espera!-, interrumpió Prismo, -si pides eso no tendrás otro deseo. ¿Qué va a pasar con tu chica?-, preguntó Prismo

-Primero tengo que salvarla-, dijo decididamente el humano

Prismo suspiró.

-Escucha, te haré un favor. Toma-

Frente a Finn apareció un extraño artefacto que parecía una vasija pequeña color plateado. Tenía unos símbolos muy raros, todos de tres lados, con lo que parecían ser unas letras muy extrañas alrededor de ellas. El chico la tomó entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?-, pregunto extrañado.

-El Lich es un alma que tiene poseído a un cadáver. La única forma de detenerlo es encerrando su alma en esa vasija. Primero tienes que debilitarlo, acercarte a él y pronunciar "Claudantur malum in aeternum". Después, alguien irá contigo y se encargará de esa vasija-

-Gracias viejo-, dijo Finn con una leve sonrisa, mientras guardaba la vasija en su mochila.

-Oh, no es nada. Eres un gran chico y además eres amigo de Jake. Eso te hace mi amigo también. Ahora, ¿qué ibas a desear?-

-Oh, sí. Deseo regresar a casa en Ooo-

-Muy bien. Nos vemos. Saluda a Jake de mi parte. Dile que me llame… tu sabes, para salir un rato o algo por el estilo-, dijo Prismo

-Eeemmm… está bien-, dijo Finn poco antes de desvanecerse.

***La frase "Claudantur malum in aeternum" es algo así como "encierra la maldad por siempre" en latín. No tenía mis notas de latín a la mano (así es, sé traducir, escribir y leer latín) y use el traductor de Google, a pesar de mi odio hacia a él.**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo hoy mismo**


	9. Cuando cerraste los ojos

**Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy. Quizá por esto me tome un par de dias en volver a publicar, porque mientras ustedes leen esto yo estoy empezando el capitulo 14, y tengo una obsesion por llevar mis trabajos bastante adelantados.**

**Disfruten.**

Finn cayó justo como la primera vez que salió de aquel mundo: con la cara contra el suelo. Cuando elevó la vista, un terror se apodero de él.

-No-, suspiró.

El cielo estaba totalmente teñido de rojo, como si las nubes estuvieran ardiendo, como si fuera a llover fuego. Miró detrás de sí y pudo ver la máquina del portal hecha pedazos. Volteó hacia su izquierda y se asustó aún más cuando vio a uno de los guardias gigantes del Dulce Reino tirado en el suelo, con su cabeza de cristal rota. Elevó un poco más la vista y pudo ver como una parte del castillo había sido destruida.

-¡Dulce Princesa!-, gritó Finn y empezó a correr hacia el castillo.

No había nadie en la villa. Nadie de la dulce gente. No había nada. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y llegó hasta el salón principal.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-, gritó, pero no recibió respuesta. Subió hasta el segundo piso y allí pudo escuchar algunas voces que venían desde la enfermería.

_-No sabemos si lo logrará. Sus signos vitales son muy débiles…-_

Finn corrió rápidamente hacia allá. El corazón se le salía por la garganta. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta pudo ver a la Doctora Princesa hablando con Jake y Mentita.

-¡Jake!-, gritó el chico

Jake se volteó y su boca se abrió tanto como pudo al ver a su hermano. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-¡Oh, hermano! Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado. ¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver!-, dijo el perro llorando y abrazando fuertemente al humano

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, hermano. Pero aquí estoy. Ahora, por favor, dime que pasó-

Jake se separó de Finn y lo vio con cara de tristeza.

-El Lich volvió-

-Lo sé. Pero necesito que me digas que pasó cuando volvió-

Jake miró a Finn con una cara todavía más triste. Suspiró y empezó a contar lo ocurrido.

-Fue un caos…-

*Flashback*

_Todos esperaban a Finn para que saliera del portal. La Princesa Flama estaba delante de todos, justo enfrente del portal. Cuando de repente, una enorme mano gris de seis dedos se agarró del borde del portal, mientras se oía una profunda y aterradora carcajada_

_-No. No puede ser posible-, dijo la Dulce Princesa con terror_

_Del portal, justo enfrente de la Princesa Flama, que estaba paralizada del terror, apareció el ser más malvado del universo:_

_-El Lich-, gritaron al mismo tiempo la Dulce Princesa y Jake_

_-¡Oh por Glob! Un terrible monstruo. ¡Corran!- gritó aterrada la Princesa Grumosa._

_Todas las princesas comenzaron a correr tratando de alejarse de allí. El Rey Helado se escondió detrás de un arbusto ya que no podía volar sin las joyas de su corona._

_-¿Dónde está Finn?-, susurró la Princesa Flama_

_-Oh, así que tú eres su amiga, ¿eh? La enamorada por la que fue a pedirle un deseo al poderoso Prismo. Pues bien, tú serás la primera en acompañarlo al mundo de los muertos-_

_La Princesa Flama no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Finn? ¿Muerto? A pesar de que sus ojos se habían hecho gigantes por el espanto de la noticia, no notó que el Lich ya tenía su puño en todo lo alto listo para dirigirse contra ella._

_-Princesa Flama, ¡No!-_

_La Dulce Princesa se interpuso justo entre Flama y el puño del Lich, recibiendo toda la energía de este. Una gran explosión retumbó por todo el lugar, y una luz verde lo iluminó todo por un momento._

_La Dulce Princesa yacía en el suelo, a los pies de Flama y el Lich._

_-¡Princesas!-, gritó Jake_

_De pronto, la Princesa Flama gritó de furia y se convirtió en un titán de fuego._

_-¡Maldito bastardo!-, gritó._

_ Aquel titán lanzo una bola de fuego que el Lich pudo esquivar. Pero justo cuando la esquivo, una enorme mano de fuego a toda velocidad por el otro lado logró golpear al Lich en el rostro, lo que hizo que el resto de su máscara de Billy se deshiciera._

_-¡Maldito!-, volvió a gritar el titán lanzando otra bola de fuego. El Lich pudo desviar aquel ataque con su brazo, que también resultó quemado. La bola de fuego golpeo contra un guardia gigante que ya se acercaba, haciendo que su cristal se rompiera al momento de caer. El fuego rebotó y se dirigió hacia la torre del castillo, donde explotó._

_El Lich aprovechó y también lanzo uno de sus ataques contra la princesa, la cual no pudo defenderse y termino siendo alcanzada. El ataque fue tan poderoso que logró desestabilizarla y regresarla a su forma normal. El Lich preparaba otro ataque, pero entonces Jake se estiró y amarro al Lich con su cuerpo._

_-¡Princesa Flama! ¡Huye! ¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Yo me encargaré de él!-, gritó el perro._

_La princesa no quería irse, pero estaba demasiado débil, así que termino huyendo, convirtiéndose en una delgada línea de fuego que se fue rápidamente por el pasto._

_Jake empezó a jalar al Lich, haciendo que empezará a perder el equilibrio, pero el Lich era muy difícil de tumbar._

_-¡Tonto perro! No eres rival para mí-_

_Jake lo sabía. Solo quería hacer un poco de tiempo para que la Princesa Flama se pusiera a salvo._

_El Lich giró su cabeza de manera sobrenatural hasta tener el rostro sobre la espalda, quedando frente a frente con Jake, quien quedó completamente atónito por el terror que ahora recorría su cuerpo._

_El Lich soltó una carcajada y de su boca empezó a salir un gas verde y toxico que golpeo de lleno a Jake en la cara y lo hizo desmayar, soltándose de él. El Lich tomó al perro inconsciente y lo arrojó contra la consola de la máquina. El impacto causo un corto circuito que desestabilizo el portal e hizo explotar la estructura que lo mantenía abierto. _

_El Lich soltó una enorme y sádica carcajada de victoria, una carcajada de pesadilla._

_Jake pudo abrir un poco los ojos y vio como el Lich comenzaba a alejarse del Dulce Reino, seguramente hacia su guarida. Después, su vista se dirigió hacia el cuerpo rosa tirado cerca de él._

_-Princesa…-, susurró_

_Después, volteó a ver la maquina destruida_

_-Hermano…-, susurró antes de desmayarse otra vez._

*Fin flashback*

-Si no fuera por el Rey Helado que los trajo aquí, no lo hubieran logrado-, dijo la Doctora Princesa, -por desgracia, él también está algo grave, pasó demasiado tiempo sin las joyas de su corona. Se las volvimos a poner, pero no ha despertado-. El Rey Helado yacía en una cama, dormido, y de vez en cuando se le podía oír susurrar cosas.

Finn estaba totalmente ido. Sus ojos miraban hacia el frente, pero sin ver nada, ni siquiera la gran ventana que se encontraba frente a él, por la que se podía ver el cielo rojo que cubría Ooo. No decía nada, solo miraba hacia el infinito.

-¿Dónde está Flama?-, acertó a preguntar

-No lo sabemos-, dijo Jake

Finn seguía igual.

-¿Dónde está la Dulce Princesa?-

Jake bajó la vista un momento y luego volteó a ver al humano, quien también lo estaba viendo. Tomó su mano y lo guío hasta una cama cubierta por cortinas rosas. Jake corrió una de las cortinas. Allí estaba la Dulce Princesa, acostada en la camilla, con una bata rosa, cobijada por una sabana del mismo color. Pero se veía diferente. La parte derecha de su rostro estaba más oscura, casi negra, y parecía haberse endurecido; también su mano y la parte de su brazo que se podía ver estaban igual.

Estaba conectada por cables a una pequeña maquina a su lado que emitía un leve sonido casi cada segundo. Varias bolsas conectadas a su brazo colgaban de un atril a un lado de la cama. Ella, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Recibió un gran daño. La goma de mascar de la que está hecha se endureció con el golpe del fuego del Lich, e incluso las partes endurecidas resultaron quemadas. Eso se puede arreglar con un cambio de dulce. Pero está en coma y sus signos vitales no prometen mucho-, dijo la Doctora Princesa

Finn se acercó a la cama y observó a la Dulce Princesa, allí acostada, sin abrir los ojos. Se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí y tomo la mano endurecida de la Princesa (era como si estuviera hecha de caramelo macizo). La besó profundamente y la acarició.

Jake y la Doctora Princesa se alejaron, sabiendo que Finn necesitaba estar solo con la princesa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Finn acariciaba con sus dedos la mano de la Dulce Princesa.

-Perdóname. Te quiero…-, susurró.

**Dejen sus reviews, denle fav, denle follow, promocionen la historia.**

**Nos vemos!**


	10. Aunque mis labios no se muevan

**Buenos días/tardes/noches. ¡YA 1000 VIEWS! GRACIAS A TODOS POR PRESTAR PARTE DE SU TIEMPO EN LEER ESTO. COSAS INTERESANTES POR VENIR.**

**Aquí el capitulo 10. Por suerte no tuve que tomar demasiado tiempo por poner dos capítulos seguidos.**

**AUNQUE MIS LABIOS NO SE MUEVAN, MI CEREBRO SONRÍE**

_-Abre los ojos Finn-, dijo una voz profunda y familiar._

_El chico abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Billy._

_-¡Billy!-, gritó Finn, abrazándose a la pierna del enorme héroe, -¡pensé que estabas muerto!-_

_-Tranquilo chico, todo está bien. Pero sí, estoy muerto-_

_Finn se separó de Billy, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con cara de incredulidad._

_-Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Te estoy viendo!-_

_-Estamos en un sueño Finn-_

_Finn miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobarlo. La vista era familiar. Estaba en el Gran Paso de la Roca Roja, pero el cielo era diferente, era de color dorado en vez de azul._

_-Billy, yo… lo eche a perder todo-, dijo con tristeza_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Libere al Lich, deje que le hiciera daño a mis amigos y ahora acabará con todo a su paso. Fracase como héroe-, dijo resignado_

_-No Finn, tú no has fracasado. Ahora Ooo enfrenta la crisis más difícil que le haya tocado enfrentar. Y te necesita para salvarse-_

_-¿Pero cómo? ¡Nunca he sido capaz de hacerle algún daño a ese monstruo! El maldito siempre tiene algún truco y regresa. Tu guantelete, lo único que podía dañarlo, ¡el mismo lo destruyó! Eso significa que es más fuerte que antes. Yo jamás sería capaz de derrotarlo-_

_Billy puso su enorme mano en el hombro del humano._

_-Finn, ¿tienes la vasija que te dio Prismo?-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…?-, preguntó con sorpresa_

_-Eso no importa. Escucha. Hay una forma para acabar con el Lich de una vez por todas…-_

_Billy tomó a Finn en su mano y lo levantó hasta su rostro y empezó a susurrarle algo al oído. Una sonrisa en la cara de Finn se iba formando conforme el viejo héroe hablaba más y más._

_-¿Está todo claro?-, pregunto Billy_

_-Sí-, respondió Finn con seguridad._

_-Muy bien. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-, dijo Billy mientras bajaba al chico y se hacía a un lado._

_Finn no podía creer lo que veía. Se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta al ver como se acercaba caminando, sonriente._

_-Hola Finn-, dijo suavemente la Dulce Princesa_

_-¡Princesa! Pero, tú…-_

_-Lo sé Finn. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy bien, solo estoy tomando un descanso-, dijo con una sonrisa._

_El humano se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-Por favor, perdóname-_

_La Dulce Princesa deshizo el abrazo y vio al chico con ternura._

_-No hay nada que perdonar. Quiero decirte que gracias a ti yo he aprendido mucho. Si no fuera por ti, por lo que he aprendido de ti, no hubiera podido salvarlos aquella vez a ti y a Jake de Ricardio. Yo antes era una chica tonta que no sabía hacer nada por su cuenta. Pero tú me hiciste cambiar. Ahora sé que si quiero algo, debo luchar por ello. Finn, ahora mis ojos están cerrados. Pero debes saber que, aunque mis labios no se muevan, mi cerebro sonríe, gracias a ti-, terminó, aun sonriente._

_-¿Por qué intentaste salvar a la Princesa Flama?-_

_La Dulce Princesa se agachó y miró a Finn a los ojos._

_-Porque quiero que seas feliz-_

_Finn tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero igualmente tenía una sonrisa. _

_-También, quiero darte una pequeña ayuda para tu próxima aventura- dijo la princesa y, al igual que Billy, empezó a susurrarle a Finn en el oído, haciendo sonreír al humano._

_-Gracias-, dijo Finn cuando la Dulce Princesa se separó de él._

_La princesa se puso de pie, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, levantó su mano y la agitó en forma de despedida, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía._

_-¿A dónde va?-, preguntó Finn, sin preocupación_

_-Por ahora, a un lugar especial en el mundo de los muertos, donde no reposan almas, sino mentes. Lo que pase después, temo que no está en tus manos-_

_-Bien-, respondió calmadamente. _

_-Oh, hay algo que tienes que hacer antes de ir por el Lich, pues también está poniendo a Ooo en peligro…-_

* * *

Finn despertó alterado en una cama en la clínica del castillo, cerca de la Dulce Princesa. Había pasado allí toda la noche.

-¿Y cómo lo hago? Lo del Lich es fácil, pero… ¿ella?-, se dijo Finn

Afuera, pudo escuchar una voz femenina familiar reclamando.

-_¿Cómo que no puedo entrar? ¡Solo quiero verla!-_, gritaba

Finn salió del cuarto y pudo ver a Marceline discutiendo con una banana-guardias.

-Lo sentimos, nadie puede entrar, está prohibido. Solo personal médico-

-¡Déjenme pasar antes de que los devore, inútiles!-, a Marceline no le gustaba el amarillo de las bananas, y mucho menos considerando lo que las bananas son en la Nocheosfera, pero se veía determinada a hacerlo.

-Déjenla pasar-, ordenó Finn desde atrás.

-Está bien, señor-, dijeron los guardias después de una pausa, dejando pasar a la vampiresa, quien se hecho a los brazos de Finn.

-Oh, Finn, gracias. ¿Estás bien?-, preguntó preocupada, algo raro en ella.

-Sí, yo… estoy bien-, dijo Finn lamentándose de que él estuviera bien mientras los demás sufrían.

-¿Y ella? ¿Está bien?-, pregunto Marceline aún más preocupada.

El humano tomó la mano de la vampiresa y la llevó flotando con calma hasta la cama de la Dulce Princesa. Cuando Marceline vio a la princesa, dejo de flotar y puso los pies en el suelo. Con cara preocupada, camino hasta ella. Se agacho frente a ella; con una mano tomo su mano endurecida y con la otra le acarició suavemente el rostro, mientras la princesa continuaba sin despertar.

-Bonnie…-, susurraba, mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a surgir en sus ojos, -¿qué pasó?-, preguntó

-Pues, yo… veras… rompí con la Princesa Flama y…-

-Finn, todo eso ya lo sé. Solo dime como ocurrió esto-

El chico dio un gran suspiro antes de responder. Ni siquiera le importaba como Marceline conocía los detalles anteriores.

-El Lich regresó. Trató de atacar a la Princesa Flama, y ella se interpuso para salvarla-, dijo Finn apenado.

Marceline seguía allí, acariciando a la soberana.

-Marceline…-, dijo el humano, -tengo que hacer algo muy importante, algo para acabar de una vez por todas con ese maldito bastardo. Necesito que te quedes aquí, cuidándola. ¿Puedes?-

Marceline solo asintió con la cabeza, sin darle la cara a Finn, pues no quería que viera que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos, aunque él ya se lo imaginaba.

-Gracias-, respondió el humano y salió de la enfermería.

Marceline se quedó allí, viendo el rostro de la Dulce Princesa, sereno, sin emoción.

-Vamos, tú puedes. No te vayas. Te quiero tanto…-, susurró la Reina con la mano de la Princesa en sus labios.

* * *

Finn y Jake salieron lo más pronto posible del Dulce Reino.

-Oye Jake…-, dijo Finn

-Dime hermanito-

-¿Qué pasa entre Marceline y la Dulce Princesa? Creía que no se aguantaban-

-Bueno, yo sabía que ellas solían ser muy buenas amigas, pero después tuvieron algún desacuerdo y pues ya no hubo más. Pero recuerda, una gran amistad no se pierde ni aunque "se deje de ser amigos"-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-

Finn iba muy serio, con su mejor equipo de aventura sobre la espalda.

-Hermano, ¿a dónde vamos?-, preguntó Jake algo preocupado.

Finn volteó y lo miró seriamente, para luego señalar al cielo

-¿Sabes por qué el cielo esta rojo?-

-Debe ser por ese maldito del Lich-

-No… pero debemos…-, Finn tragó saliva, no se atrevía decirlo, -… debemos detener lo que lo provoca, pues es casi tan peligroso como el Lich-, dijo seriamente.

Jake asintió algo preocupado y continuaron caminando.

Finn no estaba muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer, no sabía ni cómo hacerlo, pero era su deber.

**¿A donde va Finn? ¿Qué va a hacer? Si no es el Lich, ¿Cuál será la causa de ese ambiente apocalíptico?**

**Mañana las respuestas. ¡Nos vemos! :D**


	11. Perdición

**Quise jugarles una broma del Día de los Inocentes (aquí en México se suelen hacer bromas hoy, y si prestas dinero no hay obligación de paga), pero no se me ocurrió nada.**

**En fin, deje a algunos emocionados por saber porque el cielo estaba rojo. Sientense y agarrense de sus asientos.**

Huyó de allí tan rápido como su forma de línea de fuego se lo permitía. Solo escucho la sádica risa de aquella criatura una vez más, pero más lejos. Salió de los bosques después de unos minutos. Sintiendo que ya estaba a salvo, volvió a su forma normal. Estaba en shock, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero su boca tan solo un poco. Así, camino cerca de media hora hasta que llegó de nuevo a su casa, en aquel pequeño risco en cuyo fondo oleaba un lago no muy profundo. Entró en su casa y se sentó en el sillón. Después de un momento, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar. Primero en silenció, solamente dando grandes respiros y temblando, más luego sus llantos fueron amargos y dolorosos. Finn estaba muerto.

-No… no… no…-, decía entre llantos. Sus lágrimas de lava caían al suelo. Él le dijo que lo esperara, que volvería y que todo cambiaría. Ahora, estaba muerto.

-Él… él era todo para mi… yo quería ser algo mejor y él me estaba convirtiendo en algo mejor… no podré hacer nada sin él… no podré…-, dijo entre sollozos, -sin él… nada de esto tiene sentido… nada tiene sentido-. Su tristeza se combinaba con su furia, su confusión, su miedo. Era una olla llena de emociones inestables a punto de explotar.

La Princesa Flama se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y salió de la casa. Ya casi estaba oscuro, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte. La vista era hermosa y magnifica. Vio los tonos naranjas reflejarse en el lago, sintió la brisa mover la hierba y sus cabellos de fuego. Le encantaba ver los atardeceres junto a Finn. Pero ahora ya no importaba.

-Este mundo ya no tiene sentido-, dijo con voz malévola, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un color rojo brillante.

Extendió sus brazos y alrededor de ella se formó un enorme fuego, gigantesco. Había empezado a concentrar toda su energía. El fuego de la princesa era tan poderoso que llegó a iluminar el cielo a varios kilómetros de allí, dándole un tono rojizo casi apocalíptico.

Así estuvo toda la noche y parte de la mañana, concentrando su fuego, iluminando el cielo con el color de su próxima perdición, y la perdición de ella. Hasta que finalmente sintió que había alcanzado el tope de su poder. Se elevó en el aire y se encerró en una gran bola de fuego concentrada que despidió una onda expansiva junto con el sonido de una explosión.

* * *

-¡No! ¡Todavía no por favor!-, gritó Finn desesperado mientras empezaba a correr después de haber sentido como un fuerte viento caliente lo empujaba. Jake corrió detrás de él.

-Hermano, ¿qué pasa?-, preguntó preocupado el perro

-La Princesa Flama, tenemos que detenerla, ¡tenemos que salvarla!-

Luego de un rato, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la casa de la Princesa Flama, solo para ver aquella enorme bola de fuego flotando en el aire, y la Princesa Flama dentro de ella, con sus ojos rojos y una cara de furia.

-¿Qué está pasando?-, gritó Jake

-Se va a suicidar-, dijo una voz asustada debajo de ellos

-¡Flambo!-, exclamaron ambos al volver la vista hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo que se va a suicidar?-, preguntó Jake

-Sí. Existe una técnica de suicidio para los elemento fuego que consiste en concentrar toda la energía que se tiene para luego liberarla en forma de una explosión que destruirá todo a miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Ninguno nunca la ha usado en cientos de años, pues también acaba con los demás fuego. Pero ella la está usando-, respondió

-¿Por qué?-, preguntó Finn

-Porque cree que estás muerto-, respondió Flambo

Finn no podía creerlo. ¿Tanto le importaba? No iba a detenerla, iba a salvarla.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-, preguntó Finn desesperado

-Lo siento, no conozco nada que se pueda hacer-, dijo Flambo apenado por no poder ayudar

Finn volteó hacia la Princesa. Una brisa caliente golpeaba su rostro y por todo el lugar volaban brasas calientes. El calor ya lo tenía sudando como si hubiera corrido largas horas. Debajo de ella solo había una mancha negra de tierra quemada donde antes había un fresco y verde césped. Ahora, solo sobre ellos, el cielo era color rojo.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Flama!-, gritó Finn con la esperanza de que lo escuchara y entrara en razón. Pero nada. No lo escuchaba.

-¡Flambo, rápido, colócanos el escudo anti-fuego!-, dijo el humano

-Finn, eso no…-

-¡Solo hazlo!-, gritó

Flambo hizo el hechizo y les coloco los escudos al perro y al humano.

-Vamos Jake, subiremos por ella-

-Sí-, dijo el perro tomando al humano y estirándose hacia la bola de fuego. Conforme se acercaban a ella, el aire alrededor se hacía más caliente

-Jake, solo méteme en la esfera, yo la sacaré-

Jake asintió y estiro su brazo con el humano en su puño. Finn entró en la esfera, pero Jake sentía un gran dolor teniendo la mano allá adentro. Casi inmediatamente pudo escuchar a Finn gritando.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Jake, sácame!-, gritó el chico con mucho dolor.

El perro sacó a Finn y lo bajo hasta el piso. Finn estaba quejándose de dolor.

-Finn, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó preocupado

-Sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no funcionó?-, preguntó sorprendido entre quejidos mientras se sentaba.

-Te lo quise decir. El escudo solo funciona para el contacto con el fuego, pero allí estás rodeado de fuego. Estás respirando fuego. Tienes suerte de no haberte quemado los pulmones-, dijo Flambo

-¡Mira!-, gritó Jake, señalando hacia la esfera, que se empezaba a estrechar como si la Princesa la estuviera absorbiendo

-Oh no, esto es malo-, dijo Flambo asustado

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-, preguntó Finn.

-Cuando termine de absorber el fuego a su alrededor… va a explotar-

Los ojos de Finn y Jake se abrieron al máximo al escuchar esto. Ahora estaban aterrados. Finn empezó a voltear rápidamente hacia todos lados, buscando algo que le diera una idea, un plan. Lo necesitaba con desesperación. Hasta que su vista dio con unos árboles cercanos. Y luego volteó hacia el lago al fondo del risco detrás de él.

-¡Jake, a los árboles! ¡Ya!-, gritó Finn.

El perro asintió y ambos empezaron a correr.

-Amárrate a los árboles y forma una resortera-, Jake lo hizo rápidamente y sin esfuerzo.

Finn se colocó en medio de Jake y se estiró tanto como pudo, fijando como blanco a la Princesa Flama.

-¿Estás seguro de esto hermanito?-, preguntó Jake.

-Por ella… haría todo-, dijo Finn antes de lanzarse.

**¿La salvará? Mantenganse atentos **

**Nos vemos! :D**


	12. Salvación

**¡Hola a todos! Quisiera tomar un poco de tiempo para algunas notas que considero importantes:**

**1. El trabajo que hago aquí con la Dulce Princesa es algo que me interesa mucho. Trato de hacerla quedar como un buen personaje, porque me he dado cuenta de el odio creciente hacia ella después de Burning Low. Considero esto injusto, pues ella fue el primer amor de Finn, y todos sabemos que ese jamás se olvida. Además, yo no veo los celos de la Princesa (Aún. Quien sabe que pueda pasar después en la serie), sino una preocupación por el bienestar de su amigo.**

**2. Considero a Billy muerto según lo que dijo Adam Mutto (uno de las cabezas importantes en Adventure Time). No recuerdo donde lo vi, pero la muerte de Billy esta confirmada.**

**3. En realidad, casi no me gusta el Flinn (FinnxFlame Princess), pero esta historia se me ocurrió luego de ver una imagen (de la que no daré detalles para no hacer spoiler) que me hizo pensar "¿cómo pudo suceder esto?", y así se me ocurrió esta historia, que tendrá como dos secuelas (será una saga larga). Prefiero el Finnceline (FinnxMarceline) o el Fubblegum (FinnxPrincess Bubblegum) de las que haré historias después.**

**Ahora sí, aquí esta el capitulo. Disfruten.**

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire para no tener que respirar mientras estaba allá adentro. No iba a poder respirar por un rato. Se soltó levantando los pies del suelo. Su vuelo era rápido, chocando su rostro con el aire cada vez más caliente. La anterior esfera se adelgazaba cada vez más, hasta casi formar solo una línea alrededor de la Princesa Flama.

-_No puedo dejar que destruyas el mundo. No puedo dejar que destruyas todo lo que hemos hecho. No puedo dejar que de destruyas a ti misma_-, pensó el humano.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca de ella, y el fuego estaba casi por extinguirse, el héroe extendió su brazo, alcanzando a la princesa. La abrazó y la empujó hacia abajo, formando una línea de fuego curva mientras iban cayendo. El fuego de la princesa ahora era más ardiente y Finn no lo podía soportar. Pero no la soltaría jamás, este plan tenía que salir a la perfección. Este plan tenía que salvarla.

Al caer en el lago, se pudo oír un fuerte estruendo, como si algo demasiado pesado hubiera caído en él. Una enorme columna de vapor se formó en el lugar donde habían caído, pero el lago no se había evaporado. El sonido a agua evaporándose era fuerte.

Finn tenía sus ojos abiertos debajo del agua, pudo ver a la princesa en sus brazos. Como el brillo a su alrededor empezaba a desparecer. Sus ojos seguían rojos, pero ahora no tenían expresión maligna, sino de sorpresa, como viendo al infinito. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Y ahí fue cuando volteó a ver a Finn. Los dos se miraron por un instante antes de que la princesa sonriera y cerrara los ojos.

Finn se apresuró en salir del agua, nadando lo más fuerte que podía. El aire que había tomado antes de lanzarse ya casi se le acababa, y llevaba cargando a la princesa consigo. Su vista se nublaba y se oscurecía. La superficie estaba cerca pero sentía que no la alcanzaría, que le fallaría a la princesa, que le fallaría a todos.

Finalmente, en un último esfuerzo, sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser, sacó su cabeza del agua dando un gran respiro, sacando también a la princesa.

-¡Finn!-, Jake inmediatamente extendió su brazo para jalar a la pareja hacia arriba del acantilado, dejándolos caer en el suelo.

La Princesa Flama estaba inconsciente, con su fuego apagado y con su cuerpo de un color oscuro.

-¡Jake, Flambo! ¡Hagan una fogata! ¡Grande!-, dijo el chico tosiendo.

Inmediatamente, Jake se estiro hasta los árboles cercanos para tomar algunas ramas caídas y llevárselas a Flambo para que las encendiera. Una vez hecho, Finn cargó a la Princesa Flama y la llevó hasta la fogata. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la puso en medio del fuego, que empezó a rodearla.

-Vamos, por favor…-, susurró Finn totalmente preocupado.

Después de unos segundos, el color naranja empezó a volver a ella y su cabello empezó a encenderse de nuevo. Finn sonrío aliviado, todavía respirando con agitación.

-Tomará un tiempo, pero estará bien. Felicidades Finn, tu plan funcionó-, dijo Flambo también sonriente.

El héroe se tiró al suelo viendo hacia arriba. Ahora el cielo ya no era rojo, solo gris. Pero se alegró de verlo así, era mejor que aquel "rojo perdición".

-Jake… voy a dormir un rato-, dijo el humano con evidente cansancio.

-Está bien hermano, te lo mereces-, dijo Jake de manera comprensiva.

Finn cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

* * *

_-Muy bien hecho Finn-_

_-Gracias Billy, eso significa mucho viniendo de ti-, dijo sonriente_

_Ambos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte, en un atardecer claro en medio de las verdes praderas de Ooo._

_-Finn, por favor, no te confíes. Las cosas pueden llegar a empeorar. Debes empezar lo más pronto posible. ¿Aun recuerdas todo lo que te dije?-_

_-No lo he olvidado. Recuerdo hasta la última palabra. Solo que por ahora siento que, después de salvarla, merezco un descanso. Como dijo Marceline: "fue emocionalmente agotador"-_

_Billy asintió._

_-Sabes, hay alguien que quiere verte y hacerte un favor-_

_-¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿Qué clase de favor?-, preguntó Finn sorprendido_

_Billy volteó hacia a él._

_-Si terminas con éxito esta misión, lo sabrás-_

* * *

Finn despertó. El cielo ahora era oscuro, pero no se veía ninguna estrella. Estaba totalmente nublado. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado. Volteó y pudo ver a La Princesa Flama aun en medio de su fogata, y a Jake durmiendo cerca de otra fogata. El chico sonrió.

Se acercó hasta la princesa para verla dormir (le gustaba mucho ver dormir a los demás. Siempre espiaba a Jake). Justo cuando se acercó, la princesa movió sus ojos y los abrió. Y ahí fue cuando vio a Finn.

-Finn… estás vivo-, susurró débilmente.

Poco a poco fue subiendo su mano hasta tocar su mejilla. Y no hubo dolor. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos. No había dolor. Los dos tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos. Finn creyó que lo había logrado, que de alguna forma lo había logrado. La esperanza nacía en sus pechos. Hasta que Finn hizo un gesto de dolor y dio un pequeño quejido, separándose de la mano de la princesa.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?-, dijo la princesa tratando de levantarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sería imposible, pues se mareo en cuanto intento hacerlo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y quejándose, -¿por qué no me puedo levantar?-.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces, aun estás muy débil. Tu fuego todavía no se recupera del todo. Es por eso que no me quemaste inmediatamente al tocarme-, Finn ya lo había comprendido.

La Princesa recordó todo lo que había pasado: Finn yendo por ella a su casa, verlo cruzar el portal, el Lich, la pelea, la huida, el llanto, el dolor. No podía recordar cuando se convirtió en una esfera mortal de fuego, pero se lo imaginaba.

-Tú… ¿tú me salvaste?-, preguntó con una sonrisa

-Pues… sí… ese es el deber de un héroe-, dijo Finn con una sonrisa nerviosa y llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Oh… ¿y solo lo hiciste por el deber de héroe?-, preguntó con inocente reproche

Finn se acercó gateando hasta ella tanto como el fuego se lo permitió.

-Y… como el deber de un caballero hacia su dama en peligro-, contestó Finn, ofreciendo la mirada de enamoramiento más profunda que podía.

En un rápido movimiento, para no quemarlo, la Princesa Flama tomó a Finn por la camisa, lo jaló hacia a ella y le clavo un beso fuerte pero rápido en los labios. Finn estaba sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Considéralo un "gracias mi héroe"-, dijo, también sonrojada.

Al chico se le formó una enorme sonrisa que casi no cabía en su rostro.

-Descanse, mi lady-, dijo Finn con su enorme sonrisa

La princesa asintió y se recostó de nuevo sobre el fuego, para dormir con una gran sonrisa.

**Si se me escapó algo o quieren hacer preguntas, dejen review o PM con sus dudas.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Regresa a casa

**¡Hola! ¿Qué por que no actualice ayer si siempre actualizo diario? Pues... es que ya estoy a punto de terminar de escribir la historia. Me puse a escribir los capitulos finales al mediodía, me clave y se me paso la hora en la que siempre publico... y me quede escuchando Pink Floyd...**

**Gracias a ****StrikerXE**** y a ****carlosjim04**** por sus comentarios.**

A la mañana siguiente, Finn fue despertado por el olor de una algo delicioso cocinándose. Cuando se volteó, pudo ver a la Princesa Flama y a Jake junto a una fogata sobre la que colgaba un sartén con deliciosos espaguetis cocinándose.

-¡Buenos días!-, saludó Finn acercándose

-Buenos días, hermanito-, contestó Jake antes de darle una mordida a su gigantesco burrito.

-Buenos días, mi héroe-, dijo la Princesa Flama después de tragar un trozo de carbón.

Finn se rio nerviosamente y se sentó junto a la Princesa, viéndose a los ojos profundamente. Jake le acercó un plato de espagueti que Finn no veía por estar totalmente concentrado en la princesa.

El perro raspó su garganta tratando de llamar la atención del humano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, sí, gracias Jake-, dijo el chico totalmente sonrojado, tomando el plato y empezando a comer. La princesa solo dio una pequeña risa ahogada.

-Finn, quiero regalarte algo-, dijo la princesa levantándose y yendo hacia su casa.

-Oye Finn, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué tanta mielecita entre los dos?-, preguntó maliciosamente el perro cuando la princesa ya estaba algo lejos

Finn le hizo una seña a Jake para que se acercara y le susurró al oído:

-Escalón 2, hermano-, dijo con gran sonrisa.

La boca de Jake se abrió completamente y sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder.

-Pe… pe… pe… pero… ¿cómo?-, gritó el perro.

Finn le tapó la boca para que no llamara la atención de la princesa.

-¡No lo sé! Fue anoche… ella seguía débil… su fuego seguía débil. Creo que eso fue lo que pasó-

La cara de Jake cambió por una enorme sonrisa. Le dio un golpe en el hombro al chico

-Ese es mi hermano-, dijo Jake

Finn solo rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba el brazo izquierdo y después volviendo a comer.

-_¿Dónde lo habré dejado?_-, se oyó que gritaban desde la casa.

El cielo seguía nublado, gris.

-Oye Jake-, dijo el humano

-Dime hermanito-

Finn suspiró, miró seriamente a su hermano, y esto preocupó a Jake.

-Hermano, ¿qué pasa?-, preguntó Jake algo asustado

-Quiero que te vayas-

El perro volvió a quedarse estupefacto. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué se fuera?

-Finn… ¿qué dices?-

-Que te vayas, que regreses a casa-

-¿Qué demonios dices muchacho? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-, gritó Jake enfurecido y haciéndose más grande

-Jake, lo sé. No… no me malinterpretes. Es solo que… esta misión es demasiado peligrosa-

-¿Y desde cuando eso ha sido problema? ¡Siempre hemos ido a misiones peligrosas! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-

-¡Es que ahora vas a ser papá!-, gritó Finn, ya desesperado.

Jake volvió a su tamaño normal y calmo la expresión en su rostro.

-Digas lo que digas, esa es la verdad. Ya no puedes arriesgarte como antes. Ahora tienes un futuro que tienes que cuidar. Ahora tienes que estar con Arcoíris y cuidarla, y luego cuidar a los cachorros. Si algo te pasa, ¿quién va a cuidar de ellos? Por eso debo ir solo. Si me llega a pasar algo a mí, será solo a mí. Y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de planear algo mejor y detener al Lich-, argumentó Finn

Jake solo se quedó allí, escuchando a su hermano. Tenía razón. No podía arriesgarse. Ahora tenía que cuidarse. Iba a ser papá. Se acercó a Finn, que ahora tenía la mirada en el piso. Lo tomó del mentón y le levantó la cabeza.

-Finn, te haré caso. Iré a casa. Pero solo si me prometes que te desharás de esa estúpida idea de "si me llega a pasar algo". Sé que eres capaz de derrotar a ese monstruo-, dijo Jake brindándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Finn devolvió la sonrisa y abrazó al perro. Después, siguió comiendo sus espaguetis que ya casi se acababan.

La Princesa Flama salió de la casa y se dirigió a Finn. Lo miró profundamente y después puso su puño en el suelo. Lo abrió y dejo sobre el césped un anillo plateado con un símbolo de tres puntas (_como el de mi foto de perfil_).

Finn tomó el anillo y lo examinó por todos lados.

-¿Qué es esto?-, preguntó Finn

-Póntelo, párate y di "praesidium"-, guió la princesa

Finn se levantó, se puso el anillo en su mano izquierda e hizo el puño hacia adelante.

-¡Praesidium!-, exclamó

Al instante, del centro del anillo salió una masa de metal que fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un escudo casi tan grande como Finn. El chico se sorprendió de la velocidad con que salió y se sostuvo el brazo con su mano derecha, esperando un gran peso de aquel enorme escudo. Pero no, era tan ligero que incluso lo podía mover de un lado hacia otro y de arriba para abajo sin hacer mayor esfuerzo que el de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Wow, un escudo mágico! ¿De dónde lo sacó princesa?-, preguntó Jake sorprendido por el artefacto.

-Lo conseguí con el Ganso Manso a cambio de que le calentara su comida. Ahora vamos a probarlo. ¡Ahí va Finn!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…-

Antes de que Finn terminara de tartamudear, la Princesa Flama le arrojo una enorme flama que chocó contra el escudo. Esta vez, si tuvo que agarrar su brazo con su otra mano, pues el ataque de la princesa era fuerte y constante. El fuego solo rodeaba el escudo, pasando por encima de sus bordes. Después un rato, la princesa se detuvo. Pero el escudo seguía igual de gris. Ni siquiera se había calentado ni se había puesto rojo.

-Eso fue genial princesa, veo que ya te has recuperado-, dijo Finn sonriente.

-Para quitártelo, solo piénsalo-, dijo la princesa.

En el acto, aquella masa de acero volvió a entrar en el anillo tan rápido como salió.

-Princesa… esto es… ¡Matemático! ¡Algebraico! Es… gracias-, dijo Finn con gran sonrisa

-De nada, héroe-, respondió la princesa también sonriente.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar mirándose el uno al otro.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy. Finn, encárgate del Lich. Cuídate mucho-, dijo Jake

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas Jake? ¿No ayudarás a Finn a derrotar a ese monstruo?-, dijo la princesa sorprendida con la actitud de Jake.

-Eh… yo… tengo que ir al Dulce Reino… a ayudar a arreglar lo que resultó dañado-, dijo mintiendo

-¡Oh por Glob!-, exclamó la Princesa Flama, -¿Y la Dulce Princesa? ¿Cómo está?-, dijo la princesa preocupada al recordar lo que había hecho por ella.

Finn y Jake bajaron la mirada, lo que la preocupó más.

-¡Oh no! No me digan que…-, dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca

-No, no te preocupes. Está bien. Solo está…-, pauso Jake, como buscando alguna forma amable de expresar la condición de la soberana del Dulce Reino.

-Está descansando-, dijo Finn, -Tranquila, sé que pronto volverá con nosotros-, dijo con sonrisa esperanzada.

La princesa asintió y sonrió más relajada.

-Bien. Allí te dejo algo de comida para el camino. Cuídate mucho hermanito. Sé que lo lograras-, dijo Jake

-Gracias hermano-, dijo Finn antes de que Jake empezará a caminar de nuevo hacía el Dulce Reino.

Mientras Jake caminaba por los bosques, susurró al viento:

-Te convertirás en leyenda, hermano-

**Dejen sus reviews, denle fav y follow. ¡Nos vemos! Si van a festejar el Año Nuevo, anden con cuidado...**


	14. La Cueva del Héroe

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Les deseo un muy grato 2013 y que se cumplan todos sus propósitos. Si la universidad no se pone muy pesada, vienen muchas historias este año.**

***Se me olvidó la nota en el otro capitulo: "Praesidium" es el latín para "guardia". No recuerdo cual era la palabra para "escudo", esa fue la que se me vino a la mente cuando escribí el capitulo.**

-¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-, preguntó la Princesa Flama.

-Primero que nada, tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas en el Paso de la Roca Roja-, dijo Finn.

-Ok, te acompañaré-

Finn volteó a ver a la princesa y solo le brindo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva, cerca de una espada enterrada en el suelo. Entraron en la cueva y se encontraron con un gran tesoro de monedas de oro, joyas, dagas y demás artefactos brillantes. Incluso, el esqueleto de lo que parecía haber sido un perro.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-, preguntó la princesa

-Es la guarida de Billy, el héroe más grande que ha existido en Ooo-, contestó Finn con voz melancólica.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-

-Salvando el futuro-, dijo Finn decidido.

Camino hasta un mueble de madera lleno de telarañas que estaba allí. Abrió uno de los cajones mientras recordaba lo que Billy le dijo la primera vez que soñó con él:

_-Ve a mi guarida. Abre el tercer cajón del mueble de madera con el espejo. Encontrarás algo que te ayudará a derrotarlo-_

Finn quedó sorprendido al ver aquel enorme guante color negro, con joyas púrpuras en la parte baja de los dedos. Lo tomó con su mano izquierda y se lo puso en la derecha. Al instante, el guante brillo, se amoldó al tamaño de su mano y Finn sintió como si una gran energía recorriera su cuerpo.

_-El guantelete de la Justicia-_, resonó en sus recuerdos.

Cerró y abrió varias veces el puño para acostumbrarse al guante. Después, levantó la vista, recordando otra vez. Se dirigió hacia una de las montañas de oro que había en la cueva. Se paró sobre ella y alzó su mano con el guante. Cerró los ojos un instante.

La Princesa Flama solo lo veía a Finn hacer todo ese ritual que no comprendía, pero que sabía que alguna razón tenía.

Finn tomó aire y valor. Abrió los ojos y:

-¡Nothung!-, exclamó.

Una enorme espada salió de Glob sabe dónde y se dirigió girando hacia Finn, quien la tomo con su mano y la empuñó en todo lo alto, mientras las palabras de Billy resonaban en sus recuerdos:

_-Ah… y ahora… Nothung es tuya-_

Finn tomó la vieja espada del héroe con las dos manos y se quedó contemplándola, le parecía increíble que aquella mítica espada ahora fuera suya.

-¿Qué son esos artefactos?-, preguntó la princesa

-Las armas del bien-, respondió el humano mientras se guardaba la espada a un lado de su mochila.

Ambos salieron de la cueva después de un rato. Finn improvisó un pequeño altar con la televisión y los tesoros que había allí y con rocas escribió: "Aquí vivió y murió Billy, el héroe de Ooo. Que su espíritu bondadoso persista en los corazones de sus habitantes".

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?-, preguntó la Princesa Flama.

-Ahora, voy tras ese maldito. A terminar de una vez por todas con ese monstruo-, dijo seriamente.

-Ok… iré contigo-

Finn volteó hacia la princesa y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con cara de incredulidad

-Creo… que no te escuche bien. ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije: "iré contigo"-

La sonrisa de Finn se borró y en su lugar apareció una cara seria.

-No. No vas a ir. Es demasiado peligroso-, respondió

Cuando empezó a caminar para marcharse, una enorme pared de fuego apareció delante de él, impidiéndole continuar. Finn volteó para ver sonriente a la Princesa Flama.

-Creo que tengo algo que contarte…-

*PF Flashback*

_Cuando esa cosa salió del portal, yo sentí un gran miedo tan solo con su presencia, algo muy extraño en nosotros los elementales. Después, la Dulce Princesa se atravesó cuando estuvo a punto de atacarme. Sentí que le importaba a alguien, además de ti. Pero cuando me dijo que te había matado, se apoderó de mí una enorme rabia que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando recordaba que mi padre me había encerrado._

_Entonces, al convertirme en titán, pude ver su rostro. Estaba aterrorizado, como si algo muy malo para él se le hubiera puesto en frente. Además, cuando lo golpee, pude deshacer parte del disfraz que tenía encima._

*Fin PF Flashback*

-… y es por eso que quiero acompañarte. Para poder vencer a ese monstruo, parece que es débil ante los ataques elementales. Además, me debe una por decirme que habías muerto. Eso sí que me molesto-, dijo la princesa

Finn estaba pensativo. No sabía que decir. No podía creerlo. ¿El Lich asustado? Pero más que nada, ¿la princesa enojada por su muerte? Sí, habían pasado algún tiempo juntos y ambos se sentían muy bien al lado del otro. Se habían visto ya por casi un año (bueno, exceptuando los cuatro meses que Finn se pasó jugando con la gente pequeña), pero aún le costaba algo de trabajo saber si había algo más fuerte que una atracción.

-Flama, escucha, no me lo tomes a mal. Pero no, no puedes ir conmigo. Me has acompañado en otras aventuras, pero han sido pequeñas. Sí, quizá tengas razón y el Lich sea vulnerable a ataques como los tuyos, más no puedo dejar que te dañe o algo por el estilo. No puedo permitirlo-, dijo Finn suavemente, tratando de convencerla.

La princesa únicamente desenvaino una sonrisa.

-¿Te olvidas que yo no soy como las demás princesas?-, dijo, mientras en sus dos manos formaba unas enormes llamaradas que ardían con violencia, -yo tengo con que defenderme, y muy bien-

Finn sonrió, porque sabía que la princesa tenía razón, porque le encantaba verla con ese ánimo, justo cómo el de él, y sus ojos llenos de confianza. Le encantaba verla: brillante como el sol, su cabello color naranja con ese movimiento de fuego vivo. Lo hacía sentirse estúpido, lo hacía sentir que quería estar cerca de ella.

Además, si era como él, ella no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta ante las puertas de una aventura.

-Muy bien. Iremos-

La Princesa Flama saltó de alegría. Los dos se miraron un rato. Finn tomó la mano de la princesa, gracias a que el guantelete era a prueba de fuego. La miró a los ojos y preguntó.

-¿Qué hora es?-, preguntó Finn.

La Princesa Flama sonrió, levantó la mano en alto junto a Finn y gritaron:

-¡HORA DE AVENTURA!-

**Finn y la Princesa Flama, juntos en una aventura, ¿no es bonito? Será una misión difícil, ¿lo lograran? Ya vendrán las respuestas.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

***El guante que describo aparece al inicio del episodio "The Lich", debajo de la computadora que esta viendo Finn.**


	15. Lluvia ácida

**¿Qué creen? ¡Anoche termine de escribir la historia! Ya están todos los capítulos hechos, solo haría falta darles una revisada para ver si les quito o agrego algo, pero ya no escribiré más capítulos. Sí todo sale bien (y no me quedo sin Internet), vendrán leyendo el final la próxima semana. **

**¡Oh! Y chequen esto: watch?v=LXjWyd1aMAU**

**¡OH GLOB!**

Caminaban por un bosque muerto, bajo un cielo gris. Señal de que el Lich había pasado por allí. Todos los árboles estaban negros y secos, doblados, sin vida. Incluso algunos animales pequeños yacían en el suelo a las veredas del camino.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-, preguntó la princesa

-Hacia el Lago Iceberg. Al otro lado se encuentra la guarida del Lich-

-¿Ya has estado ahí?-

-Una vez. Las cosas no salieron tan bien, pero al menos pudimos detenerlo… por un tiempo-, dijo Finn, recordando todo aquello: el Lich en su mente, el suéter de la Dulce Princesa que lo había salvado y lo ayudo a "derrotarlo", el Lich poseyendo a la princesa después de que cayó en el pozo del Lich, la batalla contra el monstruo, la princesa volviendo a tener 13 años…

Se sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos que no merecían la pena y que no eran necesarios en ese momento. La Princesa Flama notó eso.

-Finn, ¿está todo bien?-

El chico suspiró y empezó a hablar. Sentía que con la Princesa Flama podía hablar sin máscaras, sin ocultar sentimientos, sin vergüenza.

-Sí, es solo que… odio a ese tipo. La primera vez que apareció por poco acaba con la vida de alguien muy importante para mí…-

-¿La Dulce Princesa?-

-Sí…-, dijo después de un suspiro, -y cuando creí que ya lo habíamos derrotado, me engañó para llevar a cabo su plan, y lo logró. Pero después pasó algo que Jake no me ha querido explicar y en realidad no lo logró. Y ahora que creí que jamás volvería, yo volví a ser el culpable y lo libere. Me siento culpable-, dijo con tristeza.

-Finn, tú no eres culpable. Si de algo eres culpable, es de ser el mejor héroe de Ooo. ¿Qué importa si por error lo liberaste? Ahora mismo vas por él para darle su merecido y detenerlo de una vez. Un héroe enmienda sus errores-

Finn le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida a la Princesa Flama, y esta solo correspondió con otra como diciendo "estoy aquí contigo".

En eso, el enorme teléfono de baterías que Finn tenía en su mochila comenzó a sonar. Era Marceline. Contestó.

-Marceline, ¿qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?-

_-¡No Finn! ¡Nada está bien!-_, gritó la vampiresa con la voz quebrada.

-Cálmate, ¿Qué pasó?-

_-Bonnie… está muy mal. Le hicieron unos exámenes y resultó que su piel quemada se había vuelto tóxica, y el veneno se estaba expandiendo. Se la acaban de llevar al quirófano muy grave a tratar de cambiar su goma antes de que el veneno llegue a su corazón. ¡Ese bastardo la enveneno!-_, gritó Marceline, ya con llanto.

Finn estaba sorprendido. El ataque del Lich había resultado peor de lo que parecía. Está vez sí que estaba en peligro.

-Marci…-, dijo Finn, sin respuesta, -Marci…-, volvió a decir, otra vez sin respuesta, -¡Marceline!-, gritó finalmente.

_-¿Qué?-_, respondió con algo de furia, pero aun llorando.

-Ella va a estar bien-

_-¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Esta envenenada! Ella no va a poder…-_

-¡Cállate!-, gritó Finn, lo que asustó a la Princesa Flama, y se podía adivinar que también había asustado a Marceline. Ya calmado, volvió a hablar:

-Perdón por eso, pero… escucha, ella no es la misma que antes. Ha cambiado. No me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé. Debes tener confianza en ella. Jamás vuelvas a decir que ella no puede hacer algo. Se salvará. Te lo prometo-, dijo decidido.

Por el teléfono se pudo oír un suspiro.

_-Está… está bien. Me calmaré y esperaré a que salga del quirófano… confió en ella… y confió en ti. Dale unas buenas patadas a ese monstruo por mí-_, dijo, ya claramente de mejor humor.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos pronto-, dijo Finn antes de colgar, ya de mejor humor también.

La princesa aun lo veía de manera extraña por haber gritado de esa manera.

-Tranquila, todo está bien. Es solo que a veces tienes que ser un poco duro para evitar que la gente que quieres pierda la razón-, se defendió sonriente.

La cara de la princesa se calmó, pero seguía sin ser una buena cara.

-¿Cómo está ella?-

Finn suspiró.

-Está grave. Resulta que el ataque también la enveneno. La están operando de emergencia en este instante-

La cara de la Princesa Flama ahora era de tristeza y culpa, casi podía sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Solo alcanzó a salir una, pues en el mismo instante Finn levantó su mentón con el guantelete.

-Ella estará bien. Lo sé. Tú no te preocupes, ya verás como todo volverá a ser normal-.

La princesa sonrió y se secó la solitaria lágrima que había nacido. Volvieron a caminar, ella detrás de Finn. Pero se puso a pensar:

_-¿Normal? Antes todo era normal, y no podíamos estar juntos. No quiero que volvamos a la normalidad, quiero algo diferente. Quiero estar con él. Y es que yo lo…-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un pequeño dolor en uno de sus brazos, el equivalente al pinchazo de una aguja para quienes no eran de fuego.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Me cayó agua, creo que está por llover-

-Ooww… a veces eres tan frágil-, dijo Finn con ternura

-¡Ey! ¡No digas eso!-, reclamó un poco enojada

-Ok, ok. No dije na… ¡Auch!-

Ahora fue Finn quien sintió el pinchazo en el brazo.

-Ooww… ¿la lluvia le molesto al héroe?-, dijo la princesa con ternura sarcástica, vengándose de lo anterior, mientras el chico se sobaba el brazo.

-Esto no es lluvia normal. Esto quema, quema como t…-, se detuvo antes de cometer una estupidez, pero ya era tarde. La Princesa Flama ya tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

-¿Cómo qué?-, preguntó enojada

-Ah… eh… ah… eh…co… co…. ehem… mmm… como… como…-, Finn solo tartamudeaba, queriendo salvarse de la estupidez recién cometida.

De repente, la vista de la princesa se alzó al cielo, y su rostro mostró susto, al grado de bajar los brazos de la posición cruzada en la que estaban. Finn no pasó esto por alto y también volteó, solo para ver una enorme nube verde dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su posición.

-Lich…-, dijo el humano. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Una lluvia muy fuerte se veía venir debajo de esas nubes. -¡Rápido! ¡Hay que encontrar refugio!-, gritó.

Empezó a correr y tomó a la princesa de la mano. Ella seguía asustada y no se movía, así que le costó unos cuantos segundos hacerla reaccionar, hasta que también empezó a correr. Después de unos cuantos metros, pudieron ver la entrada de una cueva.

-¡Allí!-, gritó la princesa.

Ambos corrieron hacia la entrada. Por suerte, dentro de la cueva había una parte en que el nivel de piso era más alto que en la entrada, así que si el agua se metía en la cueva, no habría problema. O al menos eso esperaban.

Desde la cueva, pudieron ver la violencia con que el agua caía desde el cielo. Pero aún más aterrador, que los árboles que eran tocados por la lluvia empezaban a ponerse blancos, hasta resquebrajarse y deshacerse en grandes pedazos.

-¿Qué clase de lluvia es esa?-, preguntó asombrada la princesa.

-Lluvia acida. La Dulce Princesa y Marceline me hablaron de ella. Pero no había pasado en casi mil años. El Lich debió traerla de vuelta-

Finn se sentía mal al ver aquella escena. Toda la naturaleza muerta por la influencia del Lich. Le provocaba un inmenso odio hacia aquel monstruo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel con la naturaleza, que nunca había hecho daño a nadie sino que, al contrario, siempre daba lo mejor de sí para que la vida fuera posible? No lo entendía.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase la lluvia. Es peligroso para los dos estar allá afuera-, dijo con algo de frustración.

Ambos se quedaron allí, viendo la lluvia caer un rato, tomados de la mano gracias al guantelete de la Justicia.

**Dejen reviews, den fav, den follow, promocionen la historia (muchas gracias a quienes lo han hecho hasta ahora ¡2179 views! Muchas gracias).**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	16. ¿Por qué yo?

**¡Hola a todos! Creo que este es uno de los mejores capítulos de la historia, pero ustedes son quienes deciden.**

**¿POR QUÉ YO?**

La fogata iluminaba toda la cueva. O tal vez fuera ella. Pero eso no importaba. La fogata le daba calor. O tal vez… fuera ella. La veía. Era imposible no verla en medio de toda esa oscuridad siendo una gran masa brillante de fuego. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención. Era su rostro, su cabello, su figura, sus ojos llenos de vida; su actitud, sus ganas de salir adelante, de dejar atrás la maldad, de acompañarlo en su aventura.

Finn estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando la princesa hablo.

-Finn…-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Por qué entraste en ese portal?-

El chico suspiró y se quedó pensando un rato.

-Creo que es justo que te diga lo que iba a hacer. Ahora ya no tiene sentido guardarlo como un secreto-.

Le contó la gran tristeza que sintió cuando rompió con él, de Jake contándole el plan para ir con Prismo, de la ayuda pedida a la Dulce Princesa, de la construcción de la máquina, de la ayuda de las demás princesas, de lo que iba a desear (sin muchos detalles, solo le dijo que iba a desear algo que le permitiera estar cerca de ella), del Lich apareciendo y del sacrificio de su deseo.

La princesa se quedó sin habla. Él iba a hacer todo eso, ¿solo por ella? ¿Tanto le importaba? Y, ¿qué era esto que empezaba a sentir en su estómago? Una sensación de vacío, pero también sentía un calor que la arropaba, muy diferente a su propio calor.

-¿Qué ibas a desear exactamente?-

-Pues, yo pensé en varias cosas. Jake y yo trabajamos mucho en una lista, porque había que tener cuidado ya que tienes que pedir los deseos con mucho cuidado y ser muy específico o cosas indeseadas podrían pasar. Teníamos varias ideas…-

-¿Ibas a desear que yo dejará de estar hecha de fuego?-

Finn volteó a ver a la princesa con cuidado, sabía que esa era una pregunta con trampa, por lo que, igual que con Prismo, debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía.

-Eehh... pues esa era una de las ideas…-

-¿QUÉ?-, gritó con furia

-¡Pero la deseche en cuanto la pensé! Yo jamás…-

-¿¡Cómo pudiste siquiera llegar a pensar eso!? Creía que te gustaba como era. Ahora me doy cuenta de que solo soy un experimento para ti, algo que tiene que ser "transformado". ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió pedir ser de fuego? Al menos así dejarías de andar dando lastima por ser el último humano-.

En cuanto lo dijo, la princesa se sorprendió de sí misma. Todo lo dicho anteriormente no importaba, pero hasta ella misma se dio cuenta de que se había sobrepasado con su última frase. Se llevó las manos a la boca queriendo detener las palabras, pero estas ya habían salido. Se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con el cuerpo de piedra.

Finn cambió la expresión de incredulidad con la que había escuchado el reproche de la princesa por una cara seria y una mirada fija. Después bajo la vista al suelo y salió de la cueva.

-Finn, yo no…-, trató de defenderse la princesa, pero el chico la ignoró.

La lluvia ya había parado y era de noche. La luna llena brillaba enorme sobre él dando una buena iluminación. Las estrellas adornaban el manto celeste que se alzaba en las alturas. La lluvia había aclarado un poco el cielo. El humano se sentó en un tronco cerca de la cueva y empezó a meditar.

_-¿De dónde vengo? ¿Qué pasó con los que estuvieron antes de mí? De verdad, ¿seré el último? ¿No habrá nadie como yo allá afuera, en algún lado? Hay veces que me siento tan solo y abandonado a pesar de tener a todos mis amigos. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso cargaré con el castigo que los humanos se ganaron?-_

Recordaba aquel día aburrido en que, por falta de aventuras, decidió ir a la biblioteca.

*Finn Flashback*

_Me encontré ese extraño y pesado libro que decía "Historia Universal", con la imagen de unos humanos en la portada. Pensé que tal vez allí encontraría algo que me resolviera todas mis dudas respecto a mi origen._

_Me lo lleve a una mesa y empecé a leerlo. Al principio, decía que los humanos tenían su origen en un extraño ser muy peludo, que fue evolucionando poco a poco. Después, los humanos crearon ciudades y civilizaciones, y fueron creciendo y siendo mejores. Descubrieron muchas tecnologías, construyeron grandes obras e hicieron asombrosos inventos. Ahí me sentía orgulloso y muy feliz de ser un humano._

_Pero de repente había partes en las que aparecía la palabra "guerra", sobre todo, una "primera" y segunda guerra". Las fotos que había me espantaron, los enormes números seguidos de la palabra "muertos"._

_Había otras palabras como "corrupción", "contaminación", sobrepoblación", "carrera armamentística", "capitalismo", "socialismo" "dictaduras"; fotos de bosques destruidos, mares teñidos de negro, gente muerta en un campo de guerra… que hicieron que me sintiera mal._

_Casi al final del libro, estaba la imagen de unos científicos delante de un gran objeto metálico. Se veían sonrientes, contentos con lo que acababan de hacer. Debajo de la foto se podía leer "Científicos presentando la bomba radioactiva antes del inicio de la Tercera Guerra". Cuando cambie de página, me asusté mucho. Una foto de una gran nube en forma de hongo abarcaba casi toda una hoja. La nube era verde, y casi podían notarse calaveras formándose en su parte más alta._

_Cerré el libro y lo escondí en la parte más escondida de la biblioteca, esperando que nadie pueda encontrarlo. Ni siquiera yo._

*Finn Flashback fin*

No le gustaba mucho estar en ese estado, todo pensativo, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Así estuvo por unos minutos. hasta que sintió una sensación cálida en la espalda.

-Sé que vienes, puedo sentir tu calor-, dijo el chico.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos podía acertar si ese "puedo sentir tu calor" era bueno o malo.

-Finn, de verdad, yo no quise…-

-Tranquila, no importa, todo está bien. Yo sé que lo hiciste sin intención. Es que… al recordar que soy… el último… suelo ponerme demasiado pensativo, triste-, dijo con calma

-De verdad lo siento. Es que… no sé como puedo lidiar con todas estas emociones, son demasiado… volátiles… y lo peor es que me pasa únicamente con las emociones negativas… suelo enojarme por la menor cosa o entristecerme…-, la Princesa Flama se empezaba a sentir, precisamente, triste.

-… pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento diferente. Me siento alegre. Cuando estuve en esa lámpara… no me sentía bien, sentía que mi propio padre me había traicionado. Y cuando llegaste tú, todo eso cambio. Y ahora soy diferente, gracias a ti-, dijo con una sonrisa, y una pequeña lagrima de emoción.

Finn volteó a verla. No podía negarlo. La adoraba. Quería acercarse y besarla, sin importar las quemaduras que se llevara. Y se lamentó de que el plan no hubiera funcionado. Ya iba a ser el tercer día desde que abrió el portal. Muy bien podrían estar besándose ahora mismo, pero el Lich volvió a hacer de las suyas.

-Tú bien podrías estar con quien quisieras-, dijo la Princesa Flama, sacando abruptamente a Finn de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Todas las princesas están locas por ti. Si fueras y te les declararas caerían rendidas a tus pies. Las tienes en tus manos. Incluso la Dulce Princesa parece que siente algo por ti…- Finn se sonrojó completamente ante esta frase, -…, entonces, ¿por qué continuas conmigo? La chica inestable que puede destruir el mundo, la chica que está predestinada a ser un ser malvado… ¿por qué ir con un ser tan poderoso para poder estar conmigo? ¿Por qué yo?-, preguntó, de nuevo triste.

Finn se levantó, tomo el mentón de la princesa y la hizo ver hacia a él.

-Porque si no fuera por ti, yo seguiría en mi casa llorando por los rechazos de la Dulce Princesa. Porque si no fuera por ti, no me habría divertido tanto como lo hemos hecho. Cuando estoy contigo, también me siento feliz, me siento estúpido, pero de una buena forma. Veo la bondad en ti, sé que está allí y puede salir. Y cuando te veo, quiero abrazarte. Quiero que podamos besarnos, porque cuando nos besamos por primera vez, me sentí maravilloso, me sentí invencible. Y quiero volver a sentir eso contigo sin miedo a destruir el mundo-

La Princesa Flama tenía lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad, pues una gran sonrisa se alcanzaba a ver en su rostro. Finn secó sus lágrimas de lava con el guantelete.

-Vamos, que ni siquiera de felicidad quiero verte llorando. Entremos a la cueva, hay que descansar para vencer mañana a ese canalla del Lich-

La princesa asintió y ambos regresaron a su refugio. Mañana se definiría el futuro de Ooo.

**Le iba a poner a Finn un pensamiento más pesado y profundo, pero Finn en realidad no es así. Se me iban a escapar muchos problemas filosóficos que me interesan, pero no quedarían con el personaje. Por lo que dice en "Susana Salvaje" cuando la DP le pregunta por sus antepasados, supuse que no le gustaba pensar que era el último humano.**

**En fin, dejen sus reviews, denle fav y follow (una vez más gracias a todos los que lo han hecho. Gracias por sus geniales reviews, me impulsan a hacer más)**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	17. Ayuda Inesperada

**De verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Me siento muy bien viendo que alguien disfruta mi trabajo.**

**StrikerXE****: ¡Tú no me fallas! Siempre comentas, y me encantan tus comentarios. La verdad, me empiezo a arrepentir de esa nota jeje. Es obvio que Finn no podría tener pensamientos demasiado profundos (hay que aceptarlo, Finn no es muy listo, pero sigue siendo un gran héroe y persona; no hay que ser muy listo para serlo). Sí, yo sé que ese libro no refleja la humanidad en general, pero ese conflicto moral de responsabilidad tomará forma más adelante, ya verás ;)**

**SCIK1012****: ¿Épico? ¡Wow, gracias! Como escritor (al menos yo pienso), hay que tener versatilidad y comprometerse al 110% con lo que haces. Por cierto, he estado viendo tus historias... ¡ÉPICAS! Me reí mucho con "Tier 15" ("Get into..." jajajajajajaja)**

** : Sí, es cierto, Finn se ha visto muy introspectivo y pensativo desde Susana Salvaje. Y sí, quizá piense en su humanidad, pero no creo que tenga pensamientos demasiado profundos, eso terminaría deprimiendolo muy fuerte (yo sé lo que es eso...).**

**carlosjim04****, ****nk3-ATR****, ****, ****cyberakuma1****: Me gusta que les guste, ¡ustedes tampoco me fallan!**

**Bueno, ¿y qué paso con la soberana rosada y la vampiresa? Veamos (o leamos)...**

**AYUDA INESPERADA**

Marceline estaba junto a la cama de la Dulce Princesa, cuidándola. Hace poco que había salido del quirófano. Le tuvieron que amputar el brazo derecho y gran parte del costado de su tórax. Los médicos creyeron que no tendrían suficiente dulce para reconstruirle las partes amputadas, pero el rumor se corrió rápidamente y mucha dulce gente se quitó por su voluntad partes de su cuerpo para mezclarlas y crear más dulce que pudiera ayudarle. Este gesto, por alguna razón, hizo que la vampiresa sonriera y se sintiera agradecida, incluso aunque ellos no eran sus súbditos, ni lo hicieran por ella.

El veneno pudo ser detenido a tiempo, en parte, gracias a Marceline.

*Flashback Marceline*

_Sabía que la operación ya había acabado, pero Bonnie aun no salía. Me estaba empezando a preocupar._

_-Espera, ¿preocupada yo? Desde cuando yo… aagghh, olvídalo-, me dije a mi misma en un suspiro, huyendo de pensamientos profundos de los que sabía que no podría huir por mucho tiempo._

_En eso, del quirófano salió el doctor Helado._

_-Doctor, ¿está bien? ¿Ya terminó la operación?-, pregunte_

_-Sí, y fue todo un éxito. Pudimos ponerle un nuevo brazo-. Ante sus palabras, me invadió un sentimiento de alivio y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué latía así? Me volví a deshacer de esos pensamientos sacudiendo mi cabeza, cuando el doctor volvió a hablar._

_-Aunque tuvimos complicaciones. Para hacer que el dulce se transforme en goma y se adhiera a su cuerpo, es necesario un catalizador que incremente la temperatura corporal, como un abrazo o un beso. Y solo un amigo o un amante sería capaz de ayudar-_

_Sentí un gran calor subir hasta mi cabeza, concentrándose en mis mejillas. Yo era lo más cercano a una amiga en el castillo. Su dama, Arcoíris, estaba en su casa, pues estaba en una fase crítica de su embarazo. ¿Estaría dispuesta a abrazarla o...?_

_-Pero, ya que ella esta inconsciente, no puede sentir ni producir el calor necesario, así que utilizamos una maquina especial creada por la misma princesa después de la experiencia anterior, precisamente para casos como este. Tardó más tiempo, por eso estuvo casi todo el día allí adentro, pero al final funcionó-, dijo el doctor sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sus palabras me volvieron a aliviar y bajaron mi rubor. En serio, ¿qué me estaba pasando?_

_-Sin embargo, el veneno, aunque en menor medida, sigue ahí. Tenemos una cura que se usó durante la crisis de los muertos vivientes, pero le hace falta algo para que pueda funcionar con este veneno-_

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué es lo que falta!? ¡Iré hasta donde sea para traerlo lo más pronto posible!-, esa reacción hasta a mí me asustó. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Es cierto que fuimos amigas, pero creo que estaba actuando de manera exagerada._

_-Tranquila. No hace falta que vayas a ningún lado. Lo que necesitamos es una muestra de tu ADN-_

_Yo me quedé totalmente congelada._

_-¿Mi ADN? ¿El MIO?-, estaba sorprendida_

_-Sí. Tú posees una gran resistencia a muchos daños físicos, además de tener la capacidad de regeneración. Creemos que podemos extraer el gen de resistencia en tu ADN y usarlo como un refuerzo en la cura para hacerla más poderosa-_

_-¡Toma! ¡Aquí está!-, rápidamente me arranque un cabello y se lo ofrecí al doctor; ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo extraño de mi ansiedad, solo me invadía un deseo de que ella estuviera bien._

_-Muy bien, gracias. Te avisaremos cuando lo probemos. Estamos trabajando a marchas forzadas, así que no tardaremos mucho-_

_Y no lo hicieron. Bonnie había sido internada temprano el día anterior, y la operación había durado casi todo el día. Fue por la noche que me pidieron mi ADN. Me quedé dormida en las sillas fuera del quirófano. Por la mañana, escuche al Doctor Helado y la Doctora Princesa platicar cerca de mí. Me acerqué hasta ellos._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Funcionó la cura?-, pregunte adormilada, pero ansiosa._

_-Por supuesto Marceline, todo salió a la perfección-, dijo el doctor_

_-La cura destruyó el veneno gracias a tu ayuda-, me dijo la doctora. Sentí un gran alivio en mi pecho y mi corazón volvía a encenderse. De verdad, no me importaban mis pensamientos en ese momento._

_-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?-, pregunte más calmada._

_-Está en la enfermería. Puedes ir a verla-, me dijo la doctora._

_Rápidamente volé hasta la enfermería. Y allí estaba. Se veía justo como antes, con su brazo derecho completo y hecho de goma, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué hasta ella y me senté a su lado._

*Fin Flashback Marceline*

-Ahora solo faltan tus ojos Bonnie. No seas una tonta y ábrelos pronto-, dijo esperanzada, tomando su mano y acariciándole la cabeza.

La Doctora Princesa entró en la enfermería con un platón lleno de fresas y manzanas, y se lo ofreció a la vampiresa.

-No has comido mucho en estos días. Quizá ahora que las aguas se calmaron un poco, tengas tiempo para un bocadillo-

-Muchas gracias-, dijo Marceline tomando el platón y empezando a absorber el rojo de una fresa. La doctora se fue, dejando solas a las dos chicas. Marceline siguió comiendo.

En eso estaba cuando, desde otra cama en la enfermería, el Rey Helado empezó a murmurar cosas dormido, que parecían sonar como "Bet…", una y otra vez.

Marceline dejó de comer y dirigió su atención hacia él.

-Vamos Simon, tu puedes hacerlo. Termina de decir su nombre-, susurró, con un sentimiento de esperanza en su voz.

El Rey Helado siguió murmurando hasta que por fin, algo salió de su boca:

-¡Vete de aquí Gunther!-

La vampiresa suspiró.

-Falsa alarma-, dijo con algo de tristeza.

En eso, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver una luz verde entrando por la ventana. Voló hasta ella y a lo lejos pudo ver una enorme nube verde en forma de hongo.

-Más te vale que ya estés cerca Finn. Más te vale darle una paliza-

**¿Ya estarán Finn y la Princesa Flama cerca? ¿Despertará la Dulce Princesa? ¿Gunther dejará en paz los sueños del Rey Helado? Las respuestas ya vendrán...**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	18. La Guarida del Lich

**Cambie la descripción del fic, intentando hacerlo más interesante para aquellos que no lo han leído (el cambio fue, de verdad, mínimo: solo unas cuantas palabras). También le puse una imagen, la merecía.**

**Como cantaba Jim Morrison: ****_"This is the end... beautiful friend, the end..."_**

**Aquí empieza la parte final del fic...**

**StrikerXE****: ¡Demonios! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar del catalizador para la reacción? ¡F*ck! Pero no hay problema, se puede arreglar. Ya lo arregle, por si tú o alguien más quiere checar el capitulo otra vez.**

**nk3-ATR ****y ****SCIK1012****: ¿Bubbline? No sé, puede ser, tal vez, quien sabe, a lo mejor jijijiji 3:)**

**trayen****: Yo también creo que es humana, pero dificilmente que sea su mamá**

**Todos****: ¡Sí, maldito Gunther! ¡Deja que Simon recuerde! jajajajajaja**

**Un consejillo: escribí estos capítulos mientras escuchaba el disco "Séeb" del álbum "Caballeros del Albedrío" de Austin TV (es un disco doble: Hán y Séeb). Así que si quieren ponerle soundtrack, búsquenlo en Internet y escúchenlo mientras leen; o sí ya lo tienen... ¿ACASO NO ES UN DISCO GENIAL? Les recomiendo la canción "La Criatura (Que Se Comió Al Monstruo)", que siempre me hace pensar en el Lich... **

**Bueno, bueno, ya fue mucho. Con ustedes: ¡Finn y PF vs. El Lich!**

La mañana volvía ser gris. Las nubes eran demasiado espesas, apenas si se podía adivinar que era de día. Ambos iban tomados de la mano, caminando por el resto del bosque muerto, recientemente masacrado por la lluvia acida. A lo lejos, pudieron observar la orilla del Lago Iceberg.

-Estamos cerca-, susurró Finn

Llegaron hasta la orilla.

-Finn, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero… yo no puedo entrar al lago, ni a una barca o la quemaría-, dijo la princesa.

-Tranquila, hoy es tu día de suerte-, dijo Finn sonriente mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, recordando la ayuda de la Dulce Princesa.

_-Ve a mi laboratorio. Allí encontrarás una pequeña capsula metálica. Es un bote especial que te ayudará a cruzar el Lago Iceberg con rapidez. Y… no sé porque… pero creo que también te podría ayudar en algo más-, susurró la Dulce Princesa en el oído del humano._

Finn sacó una capsula metálica de su mochila, parecía una píldora, pero más grande y gruesa. Presiono un botón que tenía en unos de sus extremos y la arrojó al agua. Casi al instante, apareció una barca metálica con un motor en su parte trasera. Seguramente sería más rápida que el "bote-Jake" de la última vez.

Finn se preguntó si acaso los seres en otro mundo pueden ver el futuro

_-Y… no sé porque… pero creo que también te podría ayudar en algo más-_

El creía que se refería a que la Princesa Flama pudiera viajar con él.

Finn subió primero al bote, ofreciéndole caballerosamente ayuda a la princesa para que subiera. Ella tomó su mano y subió. El chico oprimió un botón que encendió el motor y usó la palanca que estaba en medio-al frente para acelerar. El bote empezó a moverse a gran velocidad, haciendo que los cabellos de ambos se movieran hacia atrás con el viento.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no vamos tarde?-, preguntó la princesa, levantando un poco la voz para que se pudiera escuchar sobre el ruido del motor.

Tan pronto terminó su pregunta, una enorme explosión se escuchó, y al otro lado del lago surgió una enorme nube verde en forma de hongo. Finn recordó la primera vez que siguió al Lich a su guarida, y la foto de aquel libro en la biblioteca.

-Vamos justo a tiempo-, dijo Finn, levantando su puño mientras el guantelete empezaba a brillar.

Llegaron hasta la orilla, bajándose rápidamente del bote, y empezaron a correr hacia la guarida del Lich (cuya entrada era una entrada a un antiguo tren subterráneo).

-Espera-, gritó Finn, deteniendo a la Princesa Flama, -casi lo olvido-

De su mochila, Finn sacó el suéter rosa tejido por la Dulce Princesa y se lo puso. La Princesa Flama se le quedó viendo con una cara como diciendo "¿y eso?".

-Esto me ayudó mucho la última vez-, dijo con una sonrisa, que la princesa correspondió igual, asegurando que lo entendía.

Bajaron por las escaleras de la entrada, solo para encontrarse con una legión de muertos vivientes que trataban de atacarlos, algunos incluso traían espadas.

-Rayos, otra vez-, reclamó el héroe. –Princesa, tú los de la derecha, yo los de la izquierda-

La Princesa Flama comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego contra sus oponentes, que caían fácilmente, al igual que los que Finn detenía con los rayos de energía del guantelete. Todo parecía fácil, hasta que enfrente de ellos apareció un esqueleto mucho más grande y ancho que los demás. Los ataques de fuego lo golpeaban, pero no parecían tener mucho efecto.

-¡Yo me encargo!-, gritó Finn, -¡Praesidium!-, invocó mientras saltaba

De su mano izquierda surgió el escudo, con el que golpeó en la quijada al enorme guardián de huesos, para luego golpear sus costillas con el guantelete y mientras caía, lanzó un rayo con este último que le voló la cabeza (o el cráneo). El cayó de pie, como un gato.

-Ahora vamos por ese monstruo-, dijo la Princesa Flama mientras encendía sus manos. Finn asintió y se dirigieron hacia unas escaleras. Las bajaron y encontraron al Lich tal como la primera vez que Finn lo enfrentó: con sus manos en un pozo radioactivo, tomando las energías que necesitaba para acabar con toda la vida. Ahora tenía su aspecto normal, ya no cargaba con la piel de Billy sobre él.

-Escucha princesa, este es el plan…-

* * *

El Lich soltó una carcajada sádica y sonora de victoria. Ahora nada lo iba a detener. De repente, sintió como si un gran calor viniera detrás de él. Con un movimiento rápido se hizo hacia un lado, esquivando una enorme bola de fuego que le había sido lanzada.

-¿Quién se atreve a enfrentar al Rey Lich?-, gritó con furia y voz macabra.

-Yo lo hago. Pagarás por lo que hiciste con Finn-, respondió con decisión la Princesa Flama, acercándose y deshaciendo las sombras que la ocultaban.

-Así que regresaste. Pues déjame decirte que no eres rival para mí. ¡Tú no puedes detenerme! ¡Ni siquiera siendo un elemental!-, dijo confiado el Lich.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que he traído ayuda-

Desde las sombras, un poderoso y rápido haz de luz surgió. Esta vez, el Lich no pudo hacer nada y recibió de lleno el golpe, que lo mando volar hasta estrellarlo en la pared. Ahora sí que estaba molesto, pero más que nada, confundido.

De entre las sombras, llevando consigo un brillante guantelete, surgió una figura, no muy alta, con un suéter rosa y un gorro blanco con orejas de oso.

El Lich solo sonrió y dijo como si nada hubiera pasado:

-Oh, así que sobreviviste. Debí suponer que nadie muere en la Cámara del Tiempo. Pero no importa, porque de todos modos, tú y tu novia morirán-

El Lich se levantó del suelo y lanzó su fuego verde contra la Princesa Flama. No importaba que ella fuera una elemental, seguía siendo un ser vivo y el fuego del Lich podía matarla. La última vez, pudo salvarse porque su forma de titán le daba cierta resistencia. Pero ahora estaba indefensa. La princesa solo esperaba el impacto.

Pero justo en ese momento, Finn se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque del Lich.

-Finn, ¡no!-, gritó la Princesa Flama. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada, de que el chico no gritaba. Él simplemente estaba ahí, con los brazos extendidos y ofreciendo su pecho contra el ataque del Lich. El fuego verde solo pasaba por sus costados, como si algún escudo invisible lo protegiera. Era el poder del suéter, que ya lo había salvado una vez.

Cuando Finn abrió los ojos después de recibir el ataque, el Lich ya no estaba. De repente, su voz se empezó a escuchar por todos lados, como un eco rebotando en cada pared de aquel oscuro y viejo lugar:

_-Veo que aun tienes ese truco, ¿eh? Recuerdo que eso me causo problemas. Pero no te preocupes yo también tengo mis trucos-_

-Si te refieres a tu control mental, déjame decirte que estás perdiendo el tiempo. La princesa tiene su joya que la protege, y tú sabes que yo no soy tan fácil de controlar-, dijo confiado el humano, pero se empezaba a desesperar por no poder verlo.

_-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé. Pero no me refiero a eso. Gracias a tu ayuda, pude obtener el Enchiridion, y ahora tengo algunos trucos nuevos que quizá te gusten-_, dijo el eco, para luego soltar una risa débil pero macabra.

Al instante, Finn sintió como si algo lo golpeara por un lado, luego un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y otro más en el rostro que le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Finn!-, gritó la princesa que corrió hacia Finn. Pero en eso, el piso se empezó a quebrar y un rio de material toxico los separó.

De pronto, enfrente de Finn, el Lich volvió a aparecer. Tomó a Finn por el cuello del suéter y lo levantó hasta la altura de su cara.

-¿Qué te pareció mi truco de sombras?, ¿eh?-, dijo con voz macabra.

El Lich, con una de sus afilados dedos, tomó el suéter por la parte de abajo y empezó a desgarrarlo lentamente. Cuando lo partió por completo, el impulso hizo que su garra también lastimara el mentón de Finn, quien no tenía fuerza para defenderse.

-Ahora sí, no estamos en un lugar donde la muerte no existe, ni tienes nada que te proteja. Estás a mi merced. Prepárate a morir-, dijo el Lich mientras sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad y empezaba a formar un puño de fuego.

**Por cierto, el fin de semana pasado casi nadie leyó el fic y tampoco hubo muchas reviews. Eso me hizo sentir como cucaracha... jajajajaja no es cierto. **

**Pero yo creo que el domingo no publico, a menos que vea que si hubo trafico de lectores, porque parece que los fines de semana esto queda medio desierto (o tal vez fueran las fiestas de fin de año). Además, no quiero que nadie se quede demasiado atrás ahora que se acerca el final. Y lo más importante: me quede sin Internet (¡maldito Telcel!) y los locales de Internet donde vivo sirven para dos cosas: para nada y para pura madre. No puedo pagar el servicio sino hasta el lunes, así que creo que no publicare hasta el martes. **

**En fin, pasen buen sábado, y si son de México, les deseo que no les toque niño en la rosca jajajaja... y si les toca, pues invitan a los tamales, ¿no? jajajajaja**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	19. El Duelo

**¡Regresé! ¡Maldito Telcel! Me cortó el servicio 6 días antes, ya pagué ¡y todavía no me lo regresa! Pero logre tener acceso a Internet gracias a unas pequeñas artimañas jejejeje.**

**SCIK1012: ¡Claro! Es un pequeño homenaje a una de las series que marcó mi infancia: Dragon Ball. Sí, quizá la gente tenga mejores cosas que hacer los fines de semana, pero como son vacaciones estoy atrapado en el pueblo donde vive mi familia y los amigos con los que salgo están en la ciudad donde estudio, pues yo no tengo nada que hacer los fines de semana. "Awakening of the Heroes": ¡Me encanta!  
**

**StrikerXE: Lo arregle lo más rápido que pude, no puedo creer que se me haya escapado algo tan importante. ¿Yo-sé-qué? La pareja Finn-PF se me hace muy buena para las aventuras, tener un elemental cerca puede ser de mucha ayuda. Yo creo que el suéter si puede funcionar sin ningún problema, por el poder de la gran amistad que hay.  
**

**trasgo: ¡Tamales! ¡Tamales! jajajajajaja  
**

**nk3-ATR, cyberakuma1: gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios me alientan  
**

**eagle-edge619: ¡Bienvenido! Que bueno que te guste  
**

**_SPOILIER "JAKE THE DAD"_  
**

**_¿Lo vieron? Uno de los capítulos más graciosos y tiernos que he visto. Lo único que no me gustó fue que los "rainipups" crecieron demasiado rapido, como si fueran a ser cosa de un solo capitulo. Espero que sea correcta una teoría que vi por ahí que decía que solo su infancia era rápida y después envejecían a ritmo normal._**

**En fin, sigamos con la historia. Les recomiendo que lean mientras escuchan "La Criatura (Que Se Comió Al Monstruo) de Austin TV, esa canción queda muy bien con este capitulo. La escena del duelo no me quedó tan bien (creo), así que confío en su imaginación para que la mejoren.**

-¡Te olvidas de mí!-, gritó la Princesa Flama

Al instante, una flecha de fuego golpeó al Lich al lado izquierdo de su rostro, haciéndolo gritar y que soltará a Finn, que cayó en el suelo.

-¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí. Gracias por cubrirme princesa-, dijo con una sonrisa

-No es nada, héroe-

Mientras tanto, el Lich seguía quejándose, hasta que se arrancó el cuerno derecho, el único que le quedaba y que estaba envuelto en llamas. Ahora solo tenía un par de cuernos rotos y el rostro parcialmente negro.

Los dos adolescentes empezaron a reírse y burlarse de él.

-¿Qué pasó Lich? ¿No te gusta tu nuevo look?-, se burló Finn con grandes carcajadas

-Deberías ver lo inofensivo y estúpido que te ves. ¡Eres una vergüenza para todos los villanos!-, se burló también la Princesa Flama.

Esto solo molesto al Lich, quien subió sus manos sobre su cabeza y formó una enorme bola de fuego verde que lanzó contra la princesa.

-¡Flama!-, gritó Finn, ahora no podría protegerla.

-Esta vez no, tonto-, dijo la princesa con una voz y una mirada totalmente confiadas.

Cuando el ataque del Lich estaba por alcanzarla, ella extendió sus dos manos y lanzó un gran cantidad de fuego que detuvo el ataque del Lich. Aquella bola verde se quedó girando en el aire, sin poder avanzar más.

-No, ¡no puede ser!-, dijo el Lich, claramente asustado.

-Oh, y eso no es todo, prepárate…-, sentenció la princesa.

El fuego se hizo más intenso y relanzó la bola hacia su creador. Los ojos del Lich no lo podían creer. Solo se escuchó una gran explosión, y todo el lugar retumbó mientras una intensa luz lo cubría.

Tanto Finn como la Princesa Flama se quedaron atónitos por un momento, hasta que la princesa rompió el silencio.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! ¡Vencí al Lich, el ser más malvado del mundo!-, gritaba emocionada mientras brincaba.

Finn se levantó, tomó impulso y saltó la parte cuarteada del piso, esquivando el rio toxico y llegó hasta la princesa.

-¡Flama! ¿Todo está bien? ¿No estás herida?-

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué no me viste? ¡Lo derroté! ¡Derroté a un ser malvado! ¿Eso me hace buena Finn?-, preguntó con ilusión, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que te hace buena-, respondió Finn con una sonrisa, más luego puso una cara seria, -pero aún no lo hemos derrotado-, haciendo que la sonrisa de la princesa desapareciera.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba antes el Lich, y vieron como un montón de rocas empezaba a moverse, como si algo quisiera salir debajo de ellas. Primero, salió un cadavérico brazo, luego otro, y finalmente, apoyándose en sus dos brazos, el resto del Lich, que levantó la vista para mirarlos con el par de luces verdes que tenía por ojos, pero ahora más grandes y con una expresión de odio e ira.

Finn se puso enfrente la Princesa Flama, con el escudo protegiéndolos a ambos.

-¡Lich!-, gritó el chico mientras desenvainaba la mítica Nothung desde su mochila, -¡te reto a un duelo!-, dijo empuñando la espada con ambas manos.

El Lich solo rio débilmente.

-Así que tienes a Nothung y al guantelete de la Justicia. ¡Muy bien! Pero yo también tengo mis armas. Supongo que debo agradecerte por entregarme el Enchiridion con tanta facilidad-, dijo, mientras en su mano se formaba una enorme espada, rodeada de fuego verde y en cuya empuñadura se encontraba un cráneo muy parecido al suyo.

-Mejor cállate y pelea, que las batallas no se ganan con alardear-, dijo Finn

Saltó de nuevo el piso cuarteado y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Lich, con la espada sobre su cabeza. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y soltó su primer ataque, que el Lich pudo detener fácilmente, y empujo al chico hacia atrás con la espada.

Finn cayó de pie, y en ese instante, tanto el guante como la espada se cubrieron de un brillo blanco que se extendió al cuerpo de Finn. El humano volvió a arremeter contra el monstruo, iniciando una feroz batalla en la que las espadas no dejaban de chocar, produciendo chispas y fuertes estruendos de metal chocando.

Finn estaba peleando como nunca en su vida había peleado, como si algo le hubiera dado fuerza extra. La pelea era dura. Ambos eran muy poderosos y esquivaban los ataques del otro.

El Lich soltó un ataque contra la cabeza de Finn, quien se agachó a tiempo para evitar que le cortara el cuello. Quiso atacar el pecho del Lich, pero la espada verde se interpuso, y con la misma empujó a Finn hacia atrás. El chico atacaba por todos lados, pero siempre era detenido. Cuando el Lich levantaba su espada, listo para rebanarlo en dos, Finn simplemente se escondía tras su escudo.

En una de esas ocasiones, Finn empujo la espada del Lich, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y la guardia, extendiendo sus manos para no caer. El humano aprovechó esto: corrió y salto lo más alto que pudo, golpeando al Lich en el rostro con el escudo. Pero cuando quiso clavar a Nothung en su cuello, el Lich reaccionó y golpeó a Finn en el estómago, mandándolo varios metros atrás. Sin embargo, el chico supo caer de pie, aunque sofocado.

Fue cuando la Princesa Flama decidió ser más que una espectadora: soltaba ataques desde su lugar con cuidado de no darle por accidente a Finn. El Lich reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlas o desviarlas con su espada. Cansado de la intervención de la princesa, lanzó una bola de fuego verde, que la princesa pudo esquivar, pero explotó detrás de ella, mandándola de cara al suelo.

-¡No, Flama!-, gritó Finn.

Finn, con toda su furia, soltó un ataque que cortó el brazo izquierdo del Lich. Solo Nothung tenía el suficiente filo y poder para cortar huesos, y aún más para cortar los huesos del Lich. Este solo gritó de dolor (si es que podía sentir alguno) y soltó un espadazo que lastimo casi todo el brazo derecho de Finn. El chico cayó de lado al suelo y gritó de dolor, pero la herida también ardía, y bastante.

-¿Sorprendido? Deberías saber que mi fuego también es venenoso-, dijo el Lich malévolamente, haciendo que Finn recordara el estado en que se encontraba la Dulce Princesa.

El Lich volvió a atacar al humano en el suelo, pero pudo esquivarlo arrastrándose hacia atrás. Lo siguió atacando hasta que el chico topó con una pared detrás de él. Ya no podía huir. Otra vez, estaba a merced del Lich.

La Princesa Flama despertó y vio aquella escena.

-Esta vez no habrá quien te salve. ¡Muere!-, gritó con una voz potente, mientras levantaba su espada para clavarla en la cabeza del chico.

-¡No, Finn!-, gritó la Princesa Flama

**Ya saben, dejen reviews, den fav, follow, promocionen... espero que nos podamos ver mañana...**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	20. Hasta pronto

**¡Ah! ¿Qué dijeron? "Este wey ya no vino". ¡Pues no! Aquí estoy con la tercera parte de esta épica batalla.**

**NewClouS: ¡Bienvenido! Ya contesté tus dudas por PM  
**

**StrikerXE: El sabado fue el segundo día del mes con mas views :D  
**

**Todos: ¡Dejen las dudas! ¡Dejen de comerse las uñas! Las respuestas están aquí. Léanlas... si se atreven...**

-¡Muere!-

-¡No, Finn!-

El chico solo cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

Pero no llegó. Solo escucho al Lich quejándose, como si algo lo molestara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver una cosa color mostaza que había atrapado al Lich e intentaba hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Jake!-, gritó Finn

-¿Creíste que te iba a dejar solo? ¡Ni loco!-, contestó

-Estúpido perro. ¡Solo has venido a buscar tu muerte!-

-¡Cállate costal de huesos!-, dijo, haciéndolo caer finalmente, desenredándose de él.

-¡Jake! ¿Por qué viniste?-, gritó enojado.

-Hermanito, hice lo que me dijiste. Pero cuando le conté a Arcoíris, me regañó por dejarte y me mando para acá, y dijo que confiaba en los dos para que pudiéramos vencer al Lich-, se defendió el perro.

-¡Jake! ¡Tú eres…!-, gritó todavía enojado, -…un gran hermano-, dijo sonriente, haciendo que Jake también sonriera.

El Lich empezó a levantarse, aunque con un poco de trabajo, ahora que ya solo tenía un brazo.

-Jake, llévame con la princesa-, comandó el chico. Jake tomó a Finn y se estiró hasta donde estaba la Princesa Flama.

-Finn, pensé que te iba a…-

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Pero aún hay cosas por hacer-, dijo Finn volteando, igual que Jake y ella, hacia donde el Lich estaba levantándose.

-¡Tontos! ¡Solo han firmado sus sentencias de muerte! ¡Jamás volverán a ver el sol! Ni ustedes, ¡ni nadie!-, gritó, soltando una gran cantidad de fuego verde de la mano que aun le quedaba.

-¡Praesidium!-, invocó Finn, liberando nuevamente aquel gran escudo. Como con el ataque de la princesa, el fuego solo pasaba alrededor del escudo, dejando a los tres a salvo. A pesar de que el ataque era a una sola mano, era bastante potente. Finn sentía que no duraría mucho. Era muy fuerte y su otro brazo estaba lastimado y envenenado.

-Finn, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-, preguntó Jake preocupado.

El héroe se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que una expresión de triunfo se formó en su rostro.

-Bien, escuchen, esto es lo que va a pasar. Jake, tu distrae al Lich…-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Lich siguió con su ataque, riendo sádicamente.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Ese escudo no los protegerá por siempre!-

De repente, algo salió desde atrás del escudo. Era Jake.

-¡Muere perro pulgoso!-, el ataque del Lich se dirigió hacia donde iba Jake, quien cambiaba de forma para evitar las bolas de fuego lanzadas.

Cuando el Lich volteó, pudo ver a Finn corriendo hacia él, preparando a Nothung para clavársela. Sin embargo, el Lich solo tuvo que girarse para esquivarlo y cuando tuvo a Finn enfrente de él, le soltó un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo caer de cara en el piso.

El Lich recogió su espada del piso y la levantó en el aire para acabar con un Finn arrodillado frente a él. Pero en ese momento, sintió como un gran calor se acercaba hacia él. Esta vez no pudo esquivarlo y termino siendo golpeado por un "chorro" de fuego lanzado por la Princesa Flama, que lo mando volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared. La princesa continuó con el ataque, manteniendo al Lich contra la pared.

-¡Niña tonta! No importa que seas elemental. ¡No será suficiente para detenerme!-, gritó.

-¿Y qué tal un poco de ayuda?-, gritó Finn, para después lanzar un poderoso rayo de luz desde el guantelete, que también golpeó al Lich.

El monstruo dejo escapar un estruendoso alarido de dolor. Estaba funcionando. Poco a poco, Finn se fue acercando hasta al Lich, aun manteniendo el rayo del guantelete, sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado (en el cual tenía el guantelete) con su otro brazo.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?-, dijo Finn

-¡Jamás podrás acabar con el mal! ¡Yo no soy ni el primero ni el último!-, gritó el Lich

-Quizá no, pero siempre habrá alguien para detenerlo. ¡Ahora Jake!-

Jake se acercó con la vasija entre las manos y pronunció:

-¡Claudantur malum in aeternum!-

El Lich volvió a soltar otro alarido de dolor, mientras de su boca salía una materia negra que fue metiéndose en la vasija. Cuando finalmente termino de entrar, la vasija se cerró y por un segundo se cubrió de una luz verde. Los ojos del Lich se apagaron. La princesa y Finn detuvieron sus ataques, y vieron como el esqueleto que antes era el Lich se convertía en polvo.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos Finn!-, gritó la Princesa Flama

-¡Lo lograste hermanito! ¡Lo venciste!-, dijo Jake

-Sí… se acabó…-, dijo Finn con voz cansada. Para después dejarse caer de rodillas, sosteniéndose de Nothung, y luego cayendo de lado sobre el suelo.

-¡Finn!-, gritaron la princesa y el perro.

Finn dejo la vasija a un lado y tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos. La princesa salto los ríos tóxicos y se acercó hasta ellos. Se arrodillo a un lado de Finn.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?-, preguntó preocupado el perro, hasta que vio la enorme herida hecha por el Lich en el brazo derecho del humano.

-El fuego del Lich… es venenoso… enveneno a la Dulce Princesa… y me enveneno a mí-, dijo Finn agitado.

-¡Te curaremos Finn! Solo resiste un poco-, pidió la princesa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No…, Es necesario que esto pase así-, dijo Finn, temblando, como si un gran frio lo estuviera abrazando.

-¿¡Qué tonterías dices!? ¿A qué te refieres?-, gritó enojada la princesa. Jake se había quedado sin habla.

-Jake, dame la vasija-, dijo con calma

-Pero hermano, ¿qué…?-, preguntó el perro sin saber que era lo que iba a suceder.

-Solo dámela, por favor-, volvió a decir con calma

Jake tomó la vasija y se la entregó al humano, quien la sostuvo con sus dos manos y la abrazó contra su pecho. Dirigió una sonrisa hacia los dos.

-Hasta pronto…-, dijo en un último suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Finn? ¡Finn! ¡Finn!-, gritó la Princesa Flama, llorando.

-Hermano…-, susurró Jake, con sus lágrimas empezando a nacer.

Los dos empezaron a llorar ante el cuerpo del héroe caído.

Cuando de pronto, el cuerpo de Finn empezó a desvanecerse entre los brazos de Jake. Todo su cuerpo fue desapareciendo, incluso la vasija. El perro y la princesa no podían dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A dónde fue?

En eso, un fuerte temblor comenzó. Rocas empezaban a caer del techo y el piso se quebraba otra vez. La guarida del Lich estaba destruyéndose.

-Princesa, tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya!-

-¿Y qué hay de Finn?-

-¿Lo ves aquí?-, preguntó el perro un poco enojado

-No, pero…-

-Entonces debemos irnos-, dijo el perro.

La princesa quedó pensativa un momento, hasta que una gran roca cayó detrás de ella. Había que salir de allí. Ambos corrieron por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la salida. Una vez afuera, pudieron escuchar un gran estruendo desde dentro de la antigua estación, para luego ver una gran cantidad de polvo de escombros salir por la boca de la entrada.

La Princesa Flama cayó de rodillas, y luego sobre las palmas de sus manos, derrotada, confundida. Las memorias volaban en su cabeza.

*Flashback*

_-Tú…-, dijo la princesa separándose de Finn, -¿qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿¡Acaso no te gusto!?-, preguntó con furia._

_-¡Por supuesto!-, dijo Finn rápidamente._

_La princesa se sorprendió. No esperaba esa respuesta. Un rubor subió hasta sus mejillas._

*Fin Flashback*

-No, Finn…-, susurró la princesa con las lágrimas a punto de caer.

*Flashback*

_-¿Quieres un abrazo?-, preguntó Finn extendiendo sus brazos_

_-Sí-, respondió ella._

_Después de que Jake lo envolvió en aluminio, se acercaron. Luego se dieron la vuelta con un poco de vergüenza, pero finalmente ambos se decidieron y se abrazaron (bueno, más bien la princesa abrazo al Finn envuelto)._

*Fin Flashback*

-No, otra vez no…-, dijo ya llorando, y una gran flama le envolvía todo el cuerpo. Jake solo la miraba, sufriendo igual que ella.

*Flashback*

_Leyó el poema. Era muy lindo. Le hizo sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. Quiso tomar el poema con sus manos, pero en cuanto se acercó el papel se hizo cenizas. Ambos rieron alegremente ante el incidente._

_Y miró en sus ojos, y él en los de ella. Algo los llamaba, los atraía hacia el otro. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se habían besado._

*Fin flashback*

-¡No! ¡No!-, gritó con fuerza y dolor la princesa. Sus puños tomando tierra del suelo, sus dientes apretados al igual que sus ojos, queriendo contener el río de lágrimas. La flama alrededor de ella se hacía más grande.

De repente, sintió que algo la tomaba del hombro. Volteó con una cara de furia y sus ojos de color rojo brillante, como si fuera a matar. Pero lo que vio, le provocó un shock. Sus ojos volvieron a su condición normal y su boca se abrió hasta más no poder. Su cara era de gran sorpresa, casi de espanto. Empezó a respirar rápidamente por la boca, como si le faltara aire.

Atrás, Jake también estaba casi espantado.

-Oh… por… ¡GLOB!-, gritó.

**Nos vemos...**


	21. Muerte y Vida

**¡Hola a todos! Me encantó leer sus reviews, me encantó ver que obtuve justo las reacciones que quería muahahahaha (risa malvada).**

**StrikerXE: Yo ya haciéndome el importante, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar porque no publico jajajaja. No podía dejar a Jake fuera, me lo imagine mientras escribía el capitulo, salió de repente y me gustó. Ya me dí cuenta del poder del cliffhanger, y ahora lo usaré cruelmente para dominar sus mentes muahahahaha  
**

**SCIK1012: ¡Ah no! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan nerviosa jajajajaja  
**

**Kimiko-9743: ¡Bienvenida! Me encanta que te encante la historia. ¿Hechizante? Wow, ¡gracias!  
**

**nk3-ATR, NewClouS, kendrick, cyberakuma1, trayen: Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir al pendiente.  
**

Finn estaba recargado en el hombro de la dama. Ambos sentados. No podía ver su rostro, pero si su cabello: era largo, rubio y brillante como el suyo, parecía de oro. Llevaba un gran vestido blanco, descalza. El llevaba la misma bata blanca de la otra vez. El lugar, el mismo de la otra vez.

-Se siente bien estar contigo-, dijo Finn

-Es grato que por fin me acompañes-, dijo la dama.

Finn se sujetó al brazo de la mujer y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?-, preguntó la dama.

Finn suspiró.

-Me siento mal por dejarlos. Abandone a mi hermano, a mis amigos… abandone a mi novia-, dijo con algo de tristeza.

-No, no lo has hecho-, dijo la dama con calma, haciendo que Finn se separara de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó sorprendido. A pesar de que ya era capaz de verle la cara en esa posición, la dama siguió viendo hacia delante.

-Este tiempo juntos ha sido un regalo temporal, por tus heroicas acciones-

-Entonces… ¿voy a poder regresar?-

La dama se levantó y le ofreció su mano. El chico la tomó. Lo condujo por un campo de flores de todos colores hasta una puerta color rojo en medio de todo.

-Al otro lado de esta puerta, está el resto de tu misión-

Finn soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tomo la chapa, listo para girarla. Antes de hacerlo, volteó hacia atrás.

-¿Volveré a verte?-, preguntó Finn

-Seguro. Pero hasta entonces, solo quiero que sepas… que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo-

Finn sonrió.

-Hasta pronto, mamá-.

Giró la chapa abriendo la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba caminando por el corredor de lo que parecía ser una cueva, de nuevo con su ropa normal. Se detuvo un momento para asimilar que eso era real.

-¡Finn, por aquí!-, escuchó una voz delante de él.

Allí estaba Billy. Sonriendo, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba él.

-Muy bien hecho chico. Lo lograste. Vamos, hay alguien que quiere verte-, dijo el enorme héroe, poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de Finn.

Fueron caminando por el resto del corredor. Conforme iban avanzando, se podían escuchar dos voces platicando, incluso riendo: una parecía ser de hombre, muy grave; y otra de mujer adulta, bastante serena.

Enfrente, apareció una entrada a otra cueva, de la que salía una luz, como si hubiera una fogata dentro.

-¡Atención! El héroe está aquí-, anunció Billy.

De entre las sombras, apareció un ser esquelético, con camisa larga beige y un gran sombrero norteño.

-¡Muerte!-, dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Hola Finn. Espero que mi regalo haya sido de tu agrado-, dijo con voz un poco macabra, pero así era la voz de La Muerte.

Finn asintió sonriente.

-Gracias-, dijo

-Y bien… ¿lo trajiste?-, preguntó La Muerte.

Finn volvió a mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa. Se quitó su mochila y empezó a buscar dentro de ella, hasta que finalmente saco la vasija, rodeada de un brillo verde, y se lo entrego a La Muerte, quien soltó una leve carcajada en señal de victoria.

-Perfecto. Este maldito se me escapo por mucho tiempo, pero al fin estará donde debe de estar. Ahora Finn, ¿listo para tu otro regalo?-, dijo mientras se guardaba la vasija en su morral.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué otro regalo?-, preguntó confundido

-Me has hecho un gran favor, chico. Tú, te mereces esto-

La Muerte se quitó su sombrero, y sobre su cabeza apareció una figura en miniatura de cierta persona rosada.

-¡Dulce Princesa!-, dijo en un susurro de sorpresa.

La Muerte retiro la figurilla de su cabeza y se la entregó al chico, quien la recibió con las dos manos. La pequeña princesa despedía un brillo que la rodeaba. Volteó hacia el rostro de Finn, le ofreció una sonrisa y agito su mano saludando, antes de empezar a desvanecerse.

-Cuando regreses, ella ya habrá despertado-

Finn sonrió, casi con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Tengo que preguntar…-, dijo Finn secándose las lágrimas, -…si el propósito del Lich era la muerte de todo, ¿por qué te alegra que lo haya detenido? ¿Que la muerte y cosas como esas no es algo que te alegra a ti?-. La Muerte rió ante la pregunta.

-La muerte es algo eterno, chico. Es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Si el Lich acabará con la vida en un solo instante, yo pasaría la eternidad muy aburrido. Sin vida no hay muerte-, dijo La Muerte, para después volver a soltar una carcajada.

El chico también soltó una pequeña risa incomoda, para no quedar mal.

-Finn el humano…-, dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo de la cueva.

Detrás de la fogata que iluminaba el lugar, se levantó una mujer, de piel y cabello verde, vistiendo una toga blanca, y una corona de hojas verdes sobre su cabeza.

-Disculpe, ¿la conozco?-, preguntó Finn, tratando de no parecer grosero. En cierta forma, aquella mujer lo intimidaba.

-Por supuesto que me conoces-, respondió sonriente, -yo soy… la Madre Naturaleza-, dijo, al tiempo que un aura verde la rodeaba.

Finn se sorprendió ante esto. Cuando tomó conciencia de nuevo, se arrodilló en el piso enfrente de la mujer.

-Madre Naturaleza, yo quiero pedirle…-, empezó, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Levántate!-, comandó. Finn se levantó.

-Durante miles de años, este planeta vivió en armonía, paz y equilibrio. Hasta que tú especie apareció. Yo les di todo lo que necesitaron para progresar. Pero hubo un momento en que me dieron la espalda. Desde entonces, no se convirtieron más que en un parasito. Destruían sin control, se destruían a ellos mismos y me destruían a mí. Hasta que, al final, ellos fueron la causa de su misma extinción, lanzando sus terribles bombas desde los cielos, dejándome marcada para siempre. Me volví seca y estéril. Tarde cientos de años en recuperarme. Ellos siempre desafiaron la naturaleza, y terminaron sufriendo por eso-, dijo la Madre Naturaleza.

Finn quedó impactado ante sus palabras. Recordaba aquel libro leído en la biblioteca. No podía creer que sus ancestros casi acabaran con su hogar, ¿qué clase de criatura haría eso?

-Finn el humano, tú también me has desafiado-, dijo seriamente

El humano se volvió a arrodillar frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas, listo para rogar.

-Señora, yo le pido perdón en nombre de toda mi especie por los horrores cometidos en su contra. Y pido perdón por haberla desafiado, pero es que hay algo muy fuerte que me impulsa a hacerlo…-, trató de defenderse el humano.

La mujer se acercó hasta él, se agacho y le levantó la cara al muchacho.

-Finn, no hay nada que perdonar. Tú no eres como la mayoría de tus ancestros. Ellos me desafiaron siempre por impulsos egoístas de poder y superioridad. Pero hubo también quienes pasaron su vida entera defendiéndome, hubo quienes supieron vivir en armonía conmigo y con sus semejantes. Tú me desafías, pero lo haces por uno de los motivos más poderosos y puros del universo: lo haces por amor. Y es por eso, y por haber detenido al Lich, que quiero hacerte un favor. Gracias a ti, la vida seguirá su curso-, dijo de manera cariñosa y ayudando a Finn a levantarse.

La Madre Naturaleza formó una pequeña esfera naranja en su mano derecha, y la llevó hacia el pecho de Finn. La esfera se introdujo dentro de su pecho, como si este la absorbiera. El chico sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo desde el pecho.

-Esa es la primera mitad de mi regalo. Descubrirás la otra cuando regreses a tu mundo. Solo, actúa natural-, dijo la mujer

Finn entendido todo perfectamente. Se acercó hasta la mujer y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que la Madre Naturaleza correspondió de igual manera.

-Muy bien Finn, ya es hora de que vuelvas-, dijo Billy tomando al chico por el hombro.

El humano deshizo el abrazó y volteó.

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Mejor que nunca. Por fin descansaré. Te encargo mucho a Ooo. Defiéndelo con todo lo que tengas-

-Por supuesto que lo haré-, contestó con confianza, antes de empezar a desvanecerse.

**¿Contentos? ¡Finn no está muerto! ¡Yeah! ¿Qué pasará cuando regrese? Lo sabran... ¡ENUNOSCUANTOSMINUTOSPORQUEHO YHAYDOSCAPITULOS! ¡Wooooooooo!**


	22. Un Beso y un Abrazo

**¿Quieren llorar mientras leen esto? Lean escuchando "Cisne de Pan" de Austin TV (Me encanta Austin TV...)**

-No… no puede ser… tú estás…-, la Princesa Flama estaba fuera de sí. La sorpresa la desbordaba. Jamás esperó ver su mano en su hombro.

-Te dije que todo iba a cambiar-, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La Princesa se levantó. Como un impulso, llevó sus manos lentamente hasta el rostro del chico enfrente de él, no importaba si lo lastimaba. Pero no pasó nada. No hubo gritos, no hubo gestos, ni siquiera el sonido de su fuego quemando la piel.

Recorrió lentamente con sus dedos desde las mejillas hasta el mentón. Luego, se atrevió a quitarle su gorro. Él no se quejó. Ella paseo sus manos por sus cabellos rubios recién liberados. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Jake, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, también estaba que no se podía ni mover de la impresión.

Finn levantó sus brazos y los puso alrededor de la cintura de la Princesa Flama. Ella se abrazó al cuello de Finn. Podían sentir cada uno los latidos del corazón del otro. Fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente.

* * *

Marceline estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando percibió un leve movimiento en la cama. Volteó y pudo ver como los dedos de la Dulce Princesa empezaban a moverse. La Reina se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta ella.

-Bonnie…-, dijo en un susurró.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse como nunca antes al ver como sus parpados empezaban a temblar. Parpadeos pequeños y rápidos empezaron. La sonrisa en la cara de la vampiresa era evidente. Hasta que por fin, los ojos de la princesa se abrieron. Parpadearon un par de veces, viendo hacia el techo de la enfermería. Luego, voltearon a ver a la vampiresa a un lado de la cama, con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro. Se sentó en la cama.

-Ma… ¿Marceline?-, preguntó algo confundida

Ya no pudo aguantarlo, y las lágrimas salieron a granel por sus ojos negros. Se abalanzó sobre la princesa y la abrazó lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡Despertaste! ¡Despertaste! ¡Eres una completa idiota! ¡Jamás me vuelvas a asustar así!-, gritó Marceline llorando de felicidad.

A la princesa le costó un poco asimilar la situación, pero en cuestión de segundos también se encontraba abrazando a la chica-vampiro.

-Todo está bien, Marce. Ya regresé-

Marceline se separó de ella, secándose las lágrimas. Con un rubor en las mejillas, pero aún con la sonrisa.

-Más te vale que no le cuentes a nadie de esto, ¿entendido?-, dijo Marceline.

La Dulce Princesa soltó una risilla.

-No te preocupes esto no saldrá de la enfermería-, dijo la princesa, levantando su mano en señal de juramento.

Una luz entró por la ventana.

-¡Vaya! Trajiste suerte Bonnie-, dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Desde el incidente, el cielo estuvo muy raro. Primero, fue rojo, luego se puso gris, y apenas hace un rato, ¡se quería poner verde! Despertaste, ¡y el sol volvió a salir!-, dijo emocionada.

-Llévame a la ventana por favor-, pidió la princesa.

-Ok, deja solo me pongo mis guantes y mi sombrero-

Después de tomar precauciones contra el sol, Marceline ayudó a la Dulce Princesa a caminar hasta la ventana. Una vez allí, ambas pudieron sentir por primera vez, después de 4 días, una suave y cálida brisa. La vista era igual de placentera: los campos eran verdes como siempre, los arboles danzaban al ritmo que marcaba el viento. Los cantos de los pájaros volvían a oírse. Y en el cielo, el sol volvía a reinar triunfante sobre el mundo, acompañado de unas cuantas nubes blancas que se paseaban en las alturas.

-Creo que el chico lo logró-, dijo la vampiresa.

-Sí, eso parece…-, dijo la princesa un poco despreocupada, lo que inquietó a Marceline, volteando a ver a la princesa.

En eso, algo muy brillante llamó su atención de nuevo hacia la ventana. A lo lejos, casi a la misma distancia en donde antes había aparecido la nube verde en forma de hongo, crecía una enorme flama, gigantesca, que casi alcanzaba las nubes.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-, preguntó Marceline totalmente sorprendida.

* * *

Primero, chocaron sus frentes, viéndose a los ojos.

-Todo cambiará-, dijo Finn suavemente.

Y lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando. Su respiración era acelerada. Y finalmente, y sin ningún miedo, sus labios se unieron.

Y una enorme flama nació en el cuerpo de la princesa, envolviéndolos a los dos. Una flama gigantesca que se elevó hasta el cielo. Y no quemaba, no dolía. Se sentía el calor, pero eso ya no era ningún problema. Y, quizá lo más importante, el mundo ya no corría peligro.

* * *

-Lo logró-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bonnie, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó Marceline preocupada.

-Estoy feliz por Finn…-, dijo sonriendo, pero con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

La vampiresa extendió su brazo, abrazando a la Dulce Princesa por el hombro.

-Me alegro por Finn. Y me alegro por ti. Has entendido que es lo mejor. No te preocupes, que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti-, dijo Marceline.

La princesa se ruborizó ante sus palabras. Volteó para verla a los ojos y terminó aceptando el abrazo de Marceline, mientras observaban la enorme flama a lo lejos.

-Gracias-, susurró.


	23. Corazón de Fuego (Epílogo)

**Y llegamos al final mis amigos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. Me explayaré más al final del capitulo.**

**StrikerXE: La vida y la muerte son fuerzas eternas, en constante lucha, proporcionando el correcto equilibrio en el universo. Sin vida no hay muerte y (tienen derecho a refutarme esta teoría que llevo pensando por un tiempo) la muerte le da sentido a la vida. Cada quien obtuvo lo que quería, ¿o no, Marceline? 3:)  
**

**nk3-ATR: Wow, apote... apoto... atopo... ¡Eso! Que palabra tan díficil, pero que me encanta que la hayas usado como adjetivo.  
**

**UchihaDiana: ¡Bienvenida! (Ya casi al final jejejeje). Sí, yo sé lo que es batallar con el Internet. ¿Continuación? Sigue leyendo...**

**Kimiko-9743: No me gusta que traten así a la DP, yo quiero rescatarla del linchamiento publico del que es victima. ¡Y yo me preocupaba porque sentía que había sacado a los personajes de su actitud! Gracias por tus comentarios.  
**

**NewClouS: Todavía quedan algunos ases, pero sigue leyendo...  
**

**kendrick: Como ves, no fue el ultimo, pero este sí...  
**

**SCIK1012: ¿Genio? ¡Gracias, de verdad! Ese emoticon está perfecto. ¡Hi-Five por no quitarse los audífonos en todo el día! *Eleva su mano esperando el choque* No te arrepentirás, Austin TV es una gran banda.**

**cyberakuma1: Misión... cumplida jejejeje  
**

**Ahora sí, el epilogo de esta historia...**

Cuando llegaron por la noche, todo el Dulce Reino los recibió con ovaciones y aplausos. Todos se habían enterado de la gran hazaña de Finn el Humano. Y se sorprendieron aún más, al verlo llegar tomado de la mano con la Princesa Flama.

Marceline se acercó volando hasta la pareja y el perro.

-¡Eres grandioso Finn! Y veo que también pudiste conseguir algo más…-, dijo la vampiresa, señalando hacia el par de manos tomadas.

-Gracias, Marcy. Sí, este día ha sido muy pesado, pero ha terminado muy bien-, dijo sonriente.

-Me preguntó sí… tómame la mano-, pidió Marceline a la Princesa Flama

La princesa, un poco desconfiada (no por Marceline, sino por ella misma) tomó la mano de la vampiresa. Nada. No la quemó. Marceline sacudió la mano, saludando a la princesa.

-Vaya, esto sí que es interesante. Bueno, espero que nos podamos llegar a conocernos mejor. Mientras tanto, será mejor que tú y Finn se pongan a practicar ahora que pueden estar más juntitos-, dijo con malicia.

-¡Marceline!-, reprochó Finn totalmente sonrojado, al igual que la princesa. Pero era tarde para reclamar, la Reina ya se había ido volando, carcajeándose. Jake, a un lado, se sonrojo también y quiso matar a la vampiresa por hablar de ese tipo de cosas en frente de Finn.

-¡Hey Finn! ¡Que gusto verte!-, dijo una voz desde las alturas.

-¡Hey Simon! También es un gusto verte recuperado-, respondió Finn

-¿Por qué insistes en llamarme así? Ah, no importa. Tengo que regresar al Reino Helado. Todavía mis poderes son un poco débiles y en estos días he tenido sueños extraños con una mujer desconocida. En fin, nos vemos, ¡felicidades por tú novia! ¿Crees que… pueda robármela por un par de días?-

-Inténtalo viejo-, dijo la Princesa Flama encendiendo sus puños.

-Ok, ok, entiendo. Hasta pronto. Finn, Jake, Princesa-, se despidió.

El trío llegó hasta las escaleras principales del castillo, donde ya los esperaba la Dulce Princesa. Finn llegó hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabía que te recuperarías-, dijo Finn

-Y yo sabía que lo lograrías-, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Princesa Flama.

Finn sonrió, agradecido.

Flama se acercó hasta la princesa. Rascándose el brazo derecho y con un poco de vergüenza, le dirigió la palabra a la soberana de dulce

-Gracias por salvarme. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-, dijo.

La Dulce Princesa sonrió.

-Tú eres muy importante para Finn y si algo te llegaba a pasar, él sufriría mucho, y no toleraría verlo así. Además, las amistades de Finn también son mis amistades. Y los amigos deben protegerse-

-¡Pero si casi ni nos conocemos!-

-Entonces ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo. Ahora que puedes controlar tu fuego, te aviso que eres bienvenida en el Dulce Reino siempre que quieras visitarnos-

La Dulce Princesa extendió los brazos, ofreciendo un abrazo. Flama no lo rechazó.

Deshicieron el abrazo. Finn regresó con Flama y la Dulce Princesa se dirigió hacia sus súbditos reunidos bajo las escaleras.

-¡Felicidades Finn y Jake! ¡Son todos unos héroes!-, gritó la DP.

-De hecho… Flama también ayudó, y mucho-, dijo Finn, orgulloso de su chica.

-Oh… en ese caso… ¡Felicidades Finn, Jake y Princesa Flama! ¡Son todos unos héroes! Han salvado a Ooo y les estamos eternamente agradecidos-, gritó.

Toda la dulce gente, las demás princesas y varios invitados de otros reinos, estallaron en júbilo y vitorearon al trio de héroes.

* * *

-Por fin, un momento solo para nosotros dos-, dijo Finn mientras caminaba por el bosque de la mano de la Princesa Flama.

El cielo era claro. Las millones de estrellas adornaban el cielo, junto a la enorme luna que iluminaba con su blanca luz.

-Sí. Es muy bonito por fin estar juntos sin temor a nada-, dijo la princesa muy feliz.

Llegaron hasta un claro en el bosque, donde se pusieron a observar el cielo, tirados en el césped.

-¡Oh! Quiero mostrarte algo. Es un truco que aprendí hace poco-, dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas. Finn también se levantó, pero únicamente de la cintura para arriba.

La princesa juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos. Su cabello empezó a brillar y se alzó (justo como una fogata). Separó sus manos y en medio de ellas se formó una delgada línea de fuego. Abrió los ojos y tomó la línea con sus dedos por los dos extremos. Como si fuera una cuerda, empezó a doblarla, hasta formar la figura de un corazón.

-Wow…-, susurró Finn, claramente sorprendido.

La Princesa puso el corazón sobre su palma, estaba flotando sobre su palma. Y se la ofreció al chico. Finn extendió su mano y el corazón también quedó flotando sobre la palma de su mano derecha. El humano tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

De pronto, la cuerda de fuego que formaba el corazón se fue haciendo más delgada, hasta que el corazón desapareció, dejando solo algunas chispas. Flama tomó la mano de Finn.

-No importa que pierdas ese…-, dijo, para después llevar la mano del chico hacia su pecho. Él pudo sentir el continuo palpitar de su corazón de fuego.

-…porque aun tienes este-.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, sin miedo y sin dolor, sobre el fresco césped y bajo la brillante luna.

-¡Hey chicos!-, gritó Jake desde atrás, -¡Vengan! Nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales... y la gran cena... ¡la cena! ¡ Apúrense!-, dijo llamándolos con el brazo.

Los dos adolescentes se levantaron, se tomaron de la mano, y caminaron juntos hacia el Dulce Reino... hacia el futuro.

* * *

**Hasta el cierre de esta edición: 24 días, 23 capítulos, 28,017 palabras; 4,406 views, 93 reviews, 12 followers, 14 favoritos... nada mal para un primer trabajo, ¿no?**

**Perdón si se borra algún nombre, pero es que a veces el manager me borra algunos nombres, pero ustedes saben muy bien que aquí aparecen. Bueno, ahí va:  
**

**StrikerXE, SCIK1012, carlosjim04, cyberakuma1, kendrick, ADLL10, roneyANDRADE, ZzZMaster45, trasgo, trayen, djbrandonsan17, nk3-ATR, hdaoverIII, eagle-edge619, NewClouS, Kimiko-9743, UchihaDiana, Silverwind54, TheSrN, yumiiyumyum, Firu-Piru, harryginny02, rosarito628; a todos los que dieron review; a todos los que dieron fav; a todos los que dieron follow; a todos los registrados que no dejaron review pero leyeron, leen o leerán la historia; a toda la gente no registrada pero que leyeron, leen o leerán la historia: Muchisimas, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! **

**NO SE PIERDAN LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA: AMOR ARDIENTE; PRÓXIMAMENTE...**

**P.D: Contestaré las reviews de este capitulo por PM.**

**Eso es todo amigos... muchas gracias por venir... que les vaya bien bonito...**


End file.
